The Wedding Planner
by Whisper's Song
Summary: A HP spinoff of the movie w the same name. Hermione is working on another wedding. What she didn't plan on was doing it in 15 days and it being DRACO'S wedding! What happens when the planner and the groom find themselves falling for each other?
1. Day One: Meet and Greet

**The Wedding Planner**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction Based Off the Movie "The Wedding Planner"**

**By:** Whisper's Song

**A/N:** Enjoy! Thank you for reading/reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling. The original plot idea does come from the movie "The Wedding Planner"

* * *

I looked around at my new office, or I should say hotel room, and sighed happily. A new client, a new challenge, I couldn't have been in a better mood. Not to mention there was something about New York City that always energized me despite the awful jet lag from the ride from England. Pouring myself another cup of Mrs. Weasely's personal recipe herbal tea, I reached for the hair clip on my dresser. Relaxation time would happen after I had planned this wedding. I put my hair up and began to set up my command center. Catching a glimspe of the glittering city outside, I realized I had been away too long. While many people think my job as a wedding planner is boring on paper, I've actually seen all seven continents because of my job. I've met more people than I ever could've hoped to because of my job and made contacts that have been invaluable. Not to mention I apparently had tapped into the pulse of an up and coming job field. A wedding planner for the magical community that was also an actual witch wasn't as common as I had assumed. It only made sense to me that a witch would take care of another witch's wedding considering they usually wanted spectacles that physics would never prove possible and the occassional mythical creature that couldn't just be explained away by genetics.

At first Harry, Ron, my teachers, and well, literally everyone couldn't wrap their brains around for why I would, in their words, "settle" for a job as a wedding planner when I could have any job I wanted. They tried for what seemed like ages to convince themselves that this was only a temporary job, but I told them this was the job I wanted. True, I could've gone the scholar route and I think I would've been happy surrounded by books, but eventually I believe things would've gone stale. The research opportunities would've been fantastic and I would've learned countless things, I will give it that. I had actually applied to a research program dealing with potions, but when I shadowed the program I found myself asking if I wanted my life to be just this: research, books, research, and more books with no life and a label of being just the one sided bookworm.

Continuing education in magic was also an option many people assumed I would take but I also shut that option out. I knew that most people didn't have the passion for school that I had and I would most likely end up with students that would only do the bare minimum to pass. Relating to my Hogwarts peers was challenging enough but in an even more advanced setting I knew it would become more difficult. Eventually I came across a muggle childhood friend who was studying in America to become a wedding planner. Even I had chuckled at her career until she explained it all to me. She described a setting where I would learn something new everyday with endless avenues of what was possible because each cilent was different and in turn each event was different. The skills I would learn along with the money I could earn led me to do some homework about the career which eventually I became sold about. I've found the profession to be more rewarding than finding a fossil of a wand, standing next to the exhibit while the press take pictures, and then the discovery being forgotten the next day.

I finished setting out my command center. On the desk provided in my room I had neatly stacked my planning notebook, my notes notebook, a endless magazine that never ran out of pages about any wedding topic, and my address book carefully in the center of the desk. Right beside that I had pens, pencils, highlighters, tape, post-its, and tissues in perfect rows. Satisfied that my command center would be effective enough for now, I peered through the window at Central Park. These clients had really gone out of their way just for my accomendations alone, more so than any other wedding I had done before. It was odd, yes, but I wasn't going to start complaining. I grabbed the couple's profile off my bed, another couple had reccomended them to me apparently. From what was on paper they seemed like the normal clientel I attracted: young and still fresh out of wizarding school. They requested a contract of confidence from the moment I was given the file, that coupled with just a profile outline of only the bare details, I knew I was dealing with a high profile couple. My mind entertained who it could be, going back to all the high profile engagement announcements I scanned daily. I couldn't come up with anyone and figured this must've been a couple who probably hadn't even announced their engagement. This made my heart sink a bit, realizing they must be richer than Merlin himself. Only someone whose wedding would cause a media circus didn't announce their engagement to the press. I had no problem with high profile cilents, in fact they helped me become successful, but they usually ended up being a headache. Not only were they usually airheaded and arrogant, they would call at all hours to discuss details that were already in place. Yet I had to remember this was America, not England. Cilents like this paid my bills in advance and provided a good lifestyle and I needed this clients' commission to pay for a new flat I was eyeing back home. With it I would be closer to Ron, Harry, and not to mention all the vendors I regularly used in England. What usually was a tricky floo trip or a lengthy trip could be only minutes away with this commission! I would have to deal with these people, arrogant or not.

The profile revealed they had selected a church and I was impressed, not to mention relieved. It took a huge load off my shoulders as it was a major checklist item that I could already cross off. This allowed my energy to already be focused on other points of the wedding. The picture provided of the church looked nice and while they could be snobby....at least they had good taste.

* * *

Smoothing my skirt for what felt like the millionth time, I looked around I looked around the vast church. Taking note of the amount of pews I started to calculate how many people would most likely come. It was a large church and could easily seat two hundred plus guests so I was planning a big wedding. This wasn't a problem because I had planned wedding of five hundred people before, this was going to be a cakewalk. A church like that was the typical choice of high profile couples because they had to invite everyone not only in the family but all their friends fearing social suicide if they didn't. I was to meet the happy couple here shortly after lunchtime. Checking my watch, I hoped they would show up on time, or was I early? I never could quite tell with people. As I was going through my mental notes I heard a girl's voice exclaim,

"Oh there she is!" My first thought: paydirt. I was used to the reaction of shock and exclaim. It wasn't a secret that the entire wizarding community knew exactly how I looked considering I was part of the golden trio while at Hogwarts. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself. Standing up from my pew, I got my first look at the bride to be. She was definitely American from all appearances, not mention her voice: cute, short, and red haired with a fresh girl next door face that reminded me of Mrs. Weasely. She hurriedly made her way down the aisle to where I was.

"Are you the wedding planner?" she asked, in awe, as if she needed to be assured it was me. After all the press being Harry Potter's friend, I still didn't get why anyone would be in wonder of me. I smiled at her.

"That I am. I'm Hermione Granger." I said, extending my hand for her to shake. The girl smiled back and shook my hand in return.

"Shania Word. Wow..the Hermione Granger..." she said, star-struck, but then attempted to pull herself together. "I'm sorry Ms. Granger-"

"Hermione" I corrected her.

"Hermione, then. I'm sorry I look star struck but over here you're a legend. Top student at Hogwarts, they call you the witch of our age." I blushed a bit. Hogwarts seemed so long ago in the past but it really had only been a couple years. American witches knew that much about me? Who knew? I always felt awkward when talking about myself and my school career. Quickly diverting the conversation back to task at hand, the wedding, I inquired,

"Are you here with your fiance or is it just you?" This was important detail because there were plenty of weddings I had helped plan where the groom had nothing to do with the planning. Usually it became somewhat stressful when the groom realized that his bride had decided on a pink theme which exactly doesn't go along well with the male ego. If he showed up with Shania to the first meeting, most likely I would have his input for all the wedding plans and less stress overall. Shania nodded with a yes.

"Honey!" she called, her eyes shifting around the church, trying to find him. Yet I spotted him before she could. A person would have to be blind to not see his hair. There he was. He was everything I remembered, tall, blonde, but a bit more muscular and still with those blue eyes. My mind was trying to convince me my eyes were playing a trick but I knew who he was. My blood dropped a few degrees and my head had the makings of a headache. The one person I hoped to never see again was standing only a few feet away from me.

Draco Malfoy.

I wanted to run away, fall into a sudden coma, or possibly even be sick. Any ailment to avoid a confrontation with that scum. I should've known he'd be that high profile, he was one of the richest wizards of all time, and with his pureblood background they always married within three years out of Hogwarts. I found myself pinned to the floor as I watched him approach and I tried to paint some kind of smile on my face. They were paying me, I had to be professional. We weren't children anymore and I had to be civil despite wanting to tackle him to the floor and punching him. Once he put my features with a name, I saw his face twist in disgust.

"Granger." he muttered as greeting. His voice could've chilled jello.

"Malfoy." I replied, apparently we were skipping pleasantries and going back to being twelve. The bride to be eye's brightened despite this.

"You know each other?" she exclaimed happily.

"Hardly." he dryly replied.

"We went to school together back in England, Hogwarts. Different houses though, I was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin." I added and then under my breath for Malfoy's benefit, "Thank God." Malfoy rose an eyebrow, I plastered a smile on my face. Malfoy put his arm around Shania.

"What is she doing here?" he asked, annoyed and expecting Shania to agree with his judgement.

"She's our wedding planner, you dummy!" she laughed. "You said hire the best and Hermione Granger is the top planner in the world according to the papers." Malfoy gave her a look of complete and total shock. My smile changed from plastered to real this time. During school he had taken pride in the fact he knew everything and constantly threw it in my face despite him constantly being number two in the rankings behind me. At breakfast while at Hogwarts he must've had five different papers delivered to him by owl so he didn't miss any news. I knew for a fact he took a special interest in the business section. Since Hogwarts the papers followed every move of his luxury brand business usually making the front page. Why wouldn't he look at the papers with extra care? So it was surprising he hadn't known about career. He really hadn't read about the business now? The past year alone I had been asked for interviews and covers by the dozen after I had planned "the wedding of century" for the new Minister of Magic. I had garnered the title of the year's "Most Business Savvy Witch" from Witching Weekly and a prime spot on the wizarding world's top 100 witches and wizards. He then proceeded to glared at me and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. The clock was ticking and time was money so I got down to the wedding details.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you to say. Now I've seen you picked out this church as your wedding location, it's a nice choice if I do say so myself." I complimented them honestly, pointing to the rest of the church behind me. "Have you already set up a date with them? Or would you like me to get available times and dates for you to look through?" Shania nodded as Malfoy's eyes were wondering around and not paying attention to the conversation. Surprise, Surprise.

"Yes, I talked to the church and our wedding day will be June 21." Wait. Rewind. Freeze. 15 days? I had 15 days to plan a wedding that would be seen in every wizard publication?

"You want to marry in 15 days?" I asked, hoping I was incorrect, that I had been deaf for a moment and heard wrong. Never had I had so little time to plan a wedding and with the size of the church...I knew it wouldn't be a cakewalk anymore if not near impossible. Malfoy, of course, now came to attention because he noticed my shock and weakness. He smirked and gave me look dripping with the words he wanted to say but couldn't: "Oh, is it too hard to handle, Granger?"

"Yes. I hope that isn't too hard." Shania said sincerely. I once again put on my smile and hoped I looked confident and assured. This face assured many professors that I could handle their workload and still have a decent sleep schedule.

"No, it's completely fine. You two must really be in love." I shrugged as if I wasn't worried when I was stark terrified. Okay, Hermione, calm down. It's nothing, just a little pressure. Remember when you took all those classes third year? You managed fine then and you will now. "We'll just have to stick to a tight schedule. I hope that's alright." I said hopefully.

"Of course! The faster I'm Mrs. Malfoy the better." she said. I smiled. Even if she was marrying the most arrogant, annoying, and selfish man of the century, I still loved to see a bride to be's excitement.

"I'll draw up a schedule tomorrow and drop it off and you two can take a look at it. We will have to get to work right away so there will be some jam packed days." I explained to Shania.

"That sounds great! I completely understand with the short notice there will be several days where everything is back to back. Mr. Muffin over here wanted a whirlwind wedding." I saw him flinch at "Mr. Muffin." I had to control myself from laughing while Malfoy glared at Shania for revealing a personal detail to his enemy. Where on Earth did Mr. Muffin come from to be his nickname?

"Now before we wrap up this meeting I just have a few basic questions so I can get some options for you two to pick from for various topics. Any allergies?"

"I'm allergic to shellfish but that's it." she turned to Malfoy for him to answer. When he realized Shania wasn't going to answer for him, he lazily said,

"I have no allergies." as if I should've already assumed that because he was a Malfoy. Few food restrictions, I noted. Tonight I'd have to contact a few caterers to draw up a taste menu of options. It'd be short notice but it would work out, I hoped.

"Do you plan on having a DJ or a band at the reception?"

"We're open to either option." I made another note to myself to get my music samples in order tonight too.

"What is the budget?"

"There is no budget." Malfoy answered in the same tone as his answer to the allergy question. Okay, maybe I should've known that one, I will admit. No budget certainly made my job easier. The thought of overpricing Malfoy for every detail suddenly made the job somewhat brighter.

"How many guests would you expect to have at the wedding and then how many at the reception?"

"We sent out invitations last month and based on the responses so far probably three hundred at the wedding and then one hundred at the reception." Not bad for a reception.

"Did you have a theme in mind for the wedding?"

"Yes, it's childish but I've always wanted the Cinderella dream wedding." Malfoy rolled his eyes. This puzzled me. How much did he love this girl? I liked the Cinderella theme though, I had a template already set up from the numerous time I've done the theme. I would just adjust it to match Shania's tastes. While the time crunch would be murder, the blue print for the wedding quickly formed in my head.

"Okay, great that's all the questions I have for now." I turned to Draco. "Nice to see you again, Draco." I said, straining my voice, once again trying to be the more mature one in the situation. I couldn't believe I had said Draco, it left me wanting to wash my mouth out. "Nice to meet you Shania. I look forward to planning this wedding with you." I said. As I was leaving I could hear Shania telling Malfoy all about my career. I chuckled and walked out of the church. 15 days and counting...


	2. Day Two

**The Wedding Planner**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction Based Off the Movie "The Wedding Planner"**

**A/N:** Enjoy! Thank you for reading/reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling. The original plot idea does come from the movie "The Wedding Planner"

* * *

Looking at the draft of Malfoy and Shania's schedule I really hoped they weren't planning on doing a whole lot for next couple weeks. Everyday was jammed packed just about. This wedding was possible, it would just about kill me, but it would happen. I pulled out their contact information form and was surprised that there was only one residence listed, not five as I had expected. Malfoy liked spending money and what he loved was letting people know how much money he was spending. This was plainly shown second year and he announced to the Great Hall every time he got the leasted item off the wizard market. I had assumed, based off those experiences, that Malfoy would want enough houses so that anywhere a person went the Malfoys wouldn't be that far from their mind. Scanning over the address I realized the residence wasn't even the Malfoy mansion. That decision would probably be the only thing I would ever agree with Malfoy on. I had read the mansion had over a hundred and fifty rooms in a magazine while I was researching for new venues. Who really uses a hundred and fifty rooms anyway? Instead the address was a house on the fringe of the city. I had to assume Shania had picked the residence. Malfoy always was on the hunt for a good time and a fast paced day, the fringe of a major city didn't sound like him. It seemed like a place he would come home every weekend to, but wouldn't dare want to spend the whole week there.

Climbing out of my car, one of the several muggle items I enjoyed having despite being a witch, I walked up the stairs to the front door of this house. Ringing the door bell, I prayed Shania was the only person home. Unfortunately for me I heard heavy footsteps coming to the door and groaned.

"Granger." Malfoy said after opening the door and realizing who I was. He still hated me as much as he did yesterday, big shocker. I had to remember to keep this professional.

"Malfoy." I answered evenly. "Is Shania there?"

"No. She went out with her bridal party." he said bored. Inwardly I sighed. It seemed my timing was just awful today.

"Okay, well I have the schedule for the next couple days for you two. I'm not stupid enough to trust you with it so I'll just come back later." I said and turned to walk away when he said.

"She'll be back soon though, you can wait inside if you want." I turned around and glared at him.

"Do you think I'm that stupid, walking into a house that only has you? So you can just ridicule me and perform Merlin knows whatever spell to me? No thank you." Malfoy began to roll his eyes,

"Glad to know you've matured Granger." he responded and I was about to give an excellent come back when his locked onto something behind me. Easily I knew it was Shania returning from her outing.

"Hi Hermione!" she called while holding several bags. She quickly made her to where we were standing.

"Muffin can you take these in? I'll catch you up with everything Hermione says." Shania asked, handing three shopping bags to Malfoy. He didn't give an answer, merely just taking the bags and entering the house. "Shall we go in?"

'Let's." I answered. Shania led me through a hallway and into a living room. The entire time I was walking I kept wondering when I would see Malfoy's influence on the decor. Neither of the areas were soaked in green, silver, not even gold. Where was the silk? The jewels? The crystal? Where was the expensive taste that would garner the attention of every decorating magazine? This didn't look like a Malfoy house...it looked dare I say? Average. Anyone could've lived there, had I not known he lived there. I was snapped out of my shock when Shania offered a seat in the living room. I sat down.

"Would you like something to drink? We have tea, juice, soda, water-" she offered. I could easily see in this moment why Malfoy would marry her besides her being a pureblood. I had researched Shania's last name and learned her family was the most powerful pureblood witching family in America. In this moment of offering me something to drink and a variety of choices, it obviously showed that Shania was a good hostess, something the Malfoys would be very attracted to.

"Water would be great." I chose. While Shania went to get drinks, I pulled out all my materials so we could get down to business. She gave me my glass. In turn, I gave her a copy of the schedule that she looked over while sipping her tea. I began to flesh out the schedule. "Our first priority is your dress. You've already chosen a location so we can eliminate that step. Soon after that are braid maid dresses, flower girls, mother of the bride, etc. Luckily magic allows us to do the shopping and perfect fitting in one day. Make sure everyone that fits that list is there." Shania nodded. "Do you know if Mal-" I caught myself. I couldn't say Malfoy to Shania. "I mean Draco has a tuxedo?"

"He does." Well of course he did, I remembered. He was Draco Malfoy, of course he would have a suit! He probably went at at least three black tie parties a week.

"Great. Get him to make sure it fits him. When he gets his groomsmen tuxedos tell him to make sure they all look good together." Usually I would help the groom figure out this part of the wedding but with Malfoy I had a feeling he would make sure his appearance and those of his groomsmen would be perfect. He would want everything to be perfect when photographed so that everyone would be jealous. "Then we move onto flowers, food and the cake, music, the reception location, the rehearsal dinner planning, a seating chart, photos, and practice looks for you." I took a breath. "I know this seems like a lot but it's what has to happen for this wedding to happen."

"Oh it's no problem. I've been saving up my sick days so the office won't mind if I take some time off. They'll probably be glad to see me take a break." she said. "I'm sure this works for Draco too. Being the owner of your own company does have it's attendance perks." We shared a small laugh.

"Good to hear. Do you have any kinds of wedding dresses you like? Or better yet any pictures? I'd like to see them so I can hunt around to find stores that I think you would like."

"Actually I do. Give me one minute, I'll go get them." She exited the room to retrieve the photos from wherever they were. Malfoy seemed to suddenly appear once again. Most likely he had heard the entire conversation but he didn't seem any different. It was as if he had merely brushed off what he had heard, and wasn't excited about his wedding day.

"You certainly care about your wedding." I said sarcastically, not able to hold my disgust anymore. He glared at me.

"You're in the room, tainting everything. How can I care about anything seriously?" Now it was my turn my glare. Shania came back at that moment and handed my a variety of pictures. My mind instantly went to work about stores I knew would carry those dresses. Off the top of my head I knew I could easily five places and get appointments. That relieved some of my stress.

"Okay, it looks like all set for the next couple of days. I'll come by here tomorrow and we'll get started on your dress shopping." I said.

"How about we have lunch before? It's the least I can do for planning out wedding on such short notice. I really do feel bad about putting all this pressure on you." Shania offered. I tried to say no, I usually don't do 'lunch' with clients other than about business, but she wouldn't budge.

"My friend will come though, but don't worry she's my maid of honor. I think you'll like her, she went to Hogwarts as well. My mother wishes she could help out too but she's busy attending to some business, sadly." Shania said. As I left she hugged me.

"Thank you so much. You're just as nice as people say you are." I smiled.

"No thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." and I left, although I could feel Malfoy's stare on me the whole way to my car.


	3. Day Three

**The Wedding Planner**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction Based Off the Movie "The Wedding Planner"**

**A/N:** Enjoy! Thank you for reading/reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling. The original plot idea does come from the movie "The Wedding Planner"

* * *

Agreeing to this lunch was a mistake. There was a reason I didn't do this and I was proven correct in my thinking because of this lunch. I quickly deducted this conclusion from approximately two feet away as I approached an outside of the Bistro Shania had picked out. Getting closer the Bistro's script engraved name: Cibus, an eatery that had been profiled in many publications as the newst hot spot to be. Oddly, it was a comfort to see some kind of Malfoy expensive taste somewhere within this couple. While I could only see Shania's back, I could clearly see who would be having lunch with us and would tag along for the dress shopping. Slipping my sunglasses off, I saw Pansy Parkison's eyebrows rise as she caught my eye. She sent me a death glare as I sat down at the table.

"Granger." she greeted me in the same fashion Malfoy had the first day.

"Pansy." I replied in kind.

"Goodness it seems you know everyone don't you?" Shania asked, obviously trying to lighten the tension.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" she spat, looking at Shania to agree with her that I didn't belong at their table.

"She's the wedding planner, Pansy." Shania explained. Pansy tried to open her mouth again for a snide remark but Shania sent her a glare of her own. Pansy clearly got the message and we ordered our food without fanfair. "I can't believe you don't know about Hermione." Shania continued after the waiter left. "You work at Witching Weekly for goodness sake. You two were on the same power list."

"I only care about the gossip column." Pansy corrected. It was then I remembered, Pansy did work for Witching Weekly. She had quite the reputation for finding stories in the most unexpected places despite barely passing at Hogwarts. From what I had heard she had made a solid career. She paused. "Never saw you as a wedding planner. Thought you would go off and find the cure for some disease, honestly. What gives?" She was geniunely curious as were most people. I shrugged. My answer had to be careful, she already didn't like me and anything I said could and would be used against me in those newpaper pages with the reporter tone in her voice.

"I just find it more enjoyable." I settled on as my answer. Vague. Vague was good. The waiter brought our food and we dug in.

"I'm assuming I get the exclusive pictures right?" Pansy jokingly asked Shania. "The sole Malfoy heir gets married! That's what the headline will be with a eight to ten picture spread."

"Oh I don't know Pansy. Talk to Draco about it first. We'll see." Pansy nodded and continued eating. We didn't talk very much after that because of the tension between Pansy and I. Lunch seemed to end unusually fast and while the waiter was running Shania's credit card, I decided to lay out the ground plan for the day.

"Now I have six shops lined up today for dress shopping." I explained, pulling out my day planner. "Don't feel pressured to buy today. If you don't find a dress today you still have time to look elsewhere. Then tonight I was able to pencil in the dance lessons you requested. Apparently Malfoy could buy his way out of everything except ballroom dancing. Shania had contacted me last night with a last minute request to get Malfoy at least one ballroom dancing lesson so he could get through the first dance. It was a puzzling request since as a Malfoy I expected him to already be well versed in Ballroom dancing, but then again it was what Shania wanted so I had to comply.

'Sounds great! What time are the dance lessons?"

"Eight. It's the only time they had, I hope that's alright." I responded.

"Oh I'm sure it's fine for Draco. I'll send him a quick message before we go. What store is first?"

"Frienda Lang." I said without looking at my cheat sheet. It would be a full day indeed. Pansy upon hearing the store's name almost passed out.

"You got an appointment with her?" she shrieked. I grinned. It didn't surprise me Pansy hadn't gotten in at Frienda Lang. Pansy was a gossip reporter and she, I, and Frienda both knew that high profile clients came to Frienda Lang stores for all their bridal needs. It would be the perfect spot for Pansy to scoop up a story or to find a lead to follow up on. Frienda, because it was so exclusive, had a long waiting list to get an appointment. Not to mention Frienda was very picky about people and I happened to fall on her good side. It didn't take much for her to fit me into her schedule, I didn't even have to mention I was planning the Malfoy wedding.

"Yes, we're good friends." I said simply as if it were nothing. Pansy looked like she was debating whether to speak or not. I resisted the urge to respond nastily to her but I instead smiled victoriously and shrugged. With Shania's credit card safely back in her purse, I led the way down the street to the store.

Pansy was completely starstruck as we stepped into the Frienda Lang store. The store itself I knew very well with it's peachy white rooms and notoriously large selection. After I had confirmed our appointment I led them to the back where a large room was set up where different racks of dresses in Shania's size had already been set up. Shania's and Pansy's jaws almost dropped at how lavish the place was. I tried not to laugh as Frienda came in.

"Mya!" she exclaimed, hugging me.

"Frienda!" I replied, hugging her in return.

"You naughty girl, you haven't returned my calls in ages." she said, scolding a bit but teasingly so. I smiled, she was really a second mother to me. She guided me through so much of my first few months of being a wedding planner. She gave me the vital contacts I needed for my business to survive. I owed my entire career to her. Whenever I could I tried to pay her back by doing small things like having my clients shop for their dress there first, giving a better chance they would buy the dress here. Then that dress would be all over every publication and cause more business for the store.

"I'm sorry but there have been so many weddings since the power list came out." I tried explaining. What can I say? I still had the same passion for work as I did at Hogwarts and took on as much as I could.

"I know! I always see you in the wedding section of the papers!" She gave me a look of approval. I smiled. She turned to the girls. "Now down to business, which of you is the bride to be?" Shania raised her hand a bit.

"Hi, I'm Shania Word." Shania said a bit quietly, obviously in awe of Frienda being there, and stuck out her hand. "It's an honor to meet you. I'm a huge fan." Frienda and Shania shook hands, and Frienda gestured to the dresses.

"Hermione showed me the pictures you had picked out. From those pictures I picked out these dresses for you. Go ahead and look through. Find some dresses that catch your eye and try them on." Frienda offered. "Would anyone like some champange?" Pansy and Shania looked at each other again with awe. We nodded and Frienda dissappeared to the back.

Shania wasted no time in tearing through the dresses. Suddenly the dressing room was full of gowns and Shania went to go change. Pansy, already having downed glass of champange, was a bit more friendly. I looked at her. Clearly she didn't handle even a small amount of alcohol well. Then again why should I have been surprised? She kept on saying random statements about my hair, how annoying I had been at school, and various gossip she was planning to write about later as the champange kept flowing. Then Pansy said something that actually caught my attention.

"You know, I know the _only_ reason why Draco is marrying Shania." I decided to play along because I thought she was being stupid and I had nothing else to do while waiting for Shania.

"You mean Draco doesn't love her?" I joked. Pansy laughed.

"No duh, Granger. You of all people should see that with your perfect scores, teacher's pet crap, and everything." I cocked my head. I did notice that Malfoy didn't care about the schedule...he didn't seem to care in general about the wedding. Then again he was a man and they usually didn't care for frills and flowers. If he did I would've been a tad worried for Shania. Not to mention Malfoy wasn't touchy feely in general, his behavior while odd still suited the range of his personality.

"So why is he marrying her?" I asked, curious if she was telling the truth.

"Draco was secretly dating Shania's sister Meg, but they didn't tell anyone. In the Pureblood world if you even hint about dating someone they can easily see to it that you two are never together again. Marriages are all about power and it being arranged for you. There are power classes even within the Pureblood world. Anyway Meg was in an accident and died. I mean that has got to suck right?"

"Yes I believe it would." I said, trying to process what Pansy had just told me.

"Before she died, she made Draco promise that he would take care of Shania. Older sister protection, EPSN or something." I wanted to correct her and say it was ESP, but I knew tispy Pansy would back lash badly. "Anyway, later on when it was decided that an arranged married between Draco and Shania would be perfect, he easily accepted because he took Meg's words to heart. He even went out of his way to make it look like he loved her from the minute he saw her and that whirlwind fluff so it seemed like their marriage, even though arranged, would be the best thing that ever happened because they happened to fall in love."

"So he's just marrying her out of a promise? While Shania is actually in love with him?" I asked, shocked. This didn't sound like the Malfoy I knew. The one I knew wouldn't have cared about promises or love and would've laughed at death. He must of loved this Meg, I guessed. Then I realized that a Malfoy had actually fallen in love potentially. He had actually felt emotion. Was the sky falling?

"Basically." she answered, as Shania she came out in a slim white gown. I couldn't really take this all. Here was Shania, in love with a man, it clearly showed in her eyes, who was making her believe he was in love with her. It was a bit too much. I told the girls I had to use the restroom and fled to the back.

Frienda was in the back with more champange. I took one of the glasses she had set up and swallowed all the contents in one gulp.

"Hard client then?" Frienda laughed. She had seen all the different types of girls from the laid back to the bridezillas. She rubbed the back of my neck.

"It's not her, but her friend." I explained. "Old school friend, enemy, whatever. A crazed fan of yours." Frienda nodded and I began to tell Frienda the exact story Pansy had just told me. She suddenly became sad.

"Oh I see. The poor thing, she loves him. He doesn't love her though and you having to keep that a secret." she said. "Lunch next week to cheer you up?" I shook my head no.

"The wedding has to be done soon, after the wedding? And if you can get me to survive, I'll pay." she nodded.

"Now I'll take care of the duo, you go get collected." I mouthed 'thank you' and with that I took a deep breath. In moral terms I knew I should tell Shania about Malfoy but I didn't want to be the one to break her heart. Malfoy had come this far and I knew he only would if he wanted it to happen. I calmed down and put back on my professional face to see if Shania had indeed found a dress.


	4. Night Three

**The Wedding Planner**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction Based Off the Movie "The Wedding Planner"**

**A/N:** Enjoy! Thank you for reading/reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling. The original plot idea does come from the movie "The Wedding Planner"

* * *

As a person, I don't like keeping secrets because I don't find them fun. Nor is it really my job to be a secret keeper. I wanted to feel bad for Malfoy because he had apparently lost this girl, but there was a part of me that wanted to say what Pansy had said was a rouse for a laugh later on. If this story was true then I also wanted to punch him for tricking Shania into thinking things would be perfect. I could only think of what would happen after they were married and when the act would be given up and all the coldness sure to come. I shuddered.

Shania had indeed found a dress that day. Keeping the cinderella theme she had mentioned it was the princess dress of any little girl's dream. The skirt alone looked like it could've swallowed a small child. She was glowing as she filled out a form that would allow the shop to send her dress directly to the house after alterations. After a consult about possible colors for bridal party dresses Pansy finally said goodbye. I breathed a sigh of relief. All that was left was to drop off Shania at the dance lesson and then I could escape. No more wedding chaos and I would have a lovely evening of meeting up with Ginny, have some drinks, and catch up. She was on a business trip and I promised I would pop by. Suddenly I heard the ring of a cell phone but I was surprised to find it's wasn't my phone that I kept to keep in touch with my parents. Instead Shania pulled one out of her purse. So the bride of a Malfoy uses muggle devices and a Pureblood as well! I was shocked. Malfoy had come a long way from Hogwarts, at least in his taste in women. Potentially the whole blood line had evolved a fraction! She mouthed _"Sorry" _and turned away. I weaved my way through the people at the front of the building to find Malfoy so I could drag him over to Shania. The only perk so far of having Malfoy as a client: his hair always makes him the most identifiable person in a crowd when you're searching for him.

"Granger." he said rolling his eyes.

"Good to know the feeling is mutal." I commented. "Shania had to take a call outside but she'll only be a moment. Now I hope your ready to dance." I tried to say cheerfully as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I _can_ dance, why am I doing this again?" he complained with the same bored tone that made me want to tape his mouth shut.

"Because Shania doesn't think you can do the traditional dances. The first dance at the wedding is the singular dance where everyone will be looking at you. I don't blame her for wanting to get it right." I said. "We're wasting time, come on." I said, now physically dragging him. Shania hurried in looking nervous and flustered.

"Hermione, I hate to say this but I have to go, one of my bridemaids passed out and they've taken her to the hospital as a precaution."

"Oh goodness, of course, go. We'll just go home." I said, understanding.

"No, you two stay, the lesson is already paid for and if Draco doesn't learn to dance now he never will." she said. "Have fun!" and she quickly hurried out. Before I had time to really react, the instructor had pushed everyone inside. I stood awkwardly with my coat still on and my bag still on my shoulder while everyone else had a chance to check their things, quickly looking for an exit to slip out.

"Now, everyone, welcome to Traditional Dancing!" the instructor said. "For a warm up, we will do the tango! It's pretty simple to learn." she said, showing the steps. That was suppose to be a warm up? What on Earth would she expect as the lesson? "Now I want everyone to partner up and try it. Go!" I looked around for another lost soul, like me, to dance with. I was not dancing with the Malfoy.

"Are you two partners?" the instructor asked.

"Oh Lord, no." I answered.

"Now you are!" she said. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"But no! I'm just the wedding planner, see _he _is the one who is suppose to be dancing. I'm leaving." I said quickly.

"Nonsense! He's the only one not partnered and you're the only person left!" she pushed us together. "Dance!" I really wanted to yell at her. Sighing, I put my hand on Malfoy's shoulder and the other in his hand.

"Nice going Mudblood." he hissed in my ear. I shuddered at the word still even though I knew to expect no less from him. Glaring at him, I tried to resist the urge to slap him.

"This isn't my fault, ferret." I paused, this time was as good as any to see if the story was true. "Pansy told me an interesting little story at the dress shop" I threw back as we started the steps. "Why would a Slytherin like you have a heart and keep a promise to a girl like Meg when you couldn't stand to hold a girl in your bed longer than a couple hours at Hogwarts?"

"Shut up." he gritted through his teeth. We turned around in the other direction and began to dance again. "You weren't in the situation. You don't get to judge."

"I could tell Shania that this whole being in love with her is a facade. She could break the engagement and you look like a fool." He gave me a sharp look. He suddenly dipped me and whispered in my ear.

"Do your job and stay away from what I've decided to do with my life." Bringing me into the cuddle position and twisting out I said sweetly to him,

"Maybe I'll just kick your ass instead." as the music stopped. The intructor came over to us, grinning.

"See here everyone! This couple has it!" I was a bit shocked but then it hit me.

Although we were fighting...we did the dance perfectly.

* * *

I high tailed it out of there when the lesson ended. Not only had I survived the tango, numerous fights with Malfoy, but that woman also made everyone do the waltz for fun. I read books, learn, and solve problems not dance. At this rate I wouldn't be able to visit Ginny now. There would probably be hell to pay later and I could feel the stress already. I reached for my favorite candy, hoping it would me control my anger at Malfoy and help my stress. Popping in a strawberry Skittle, my favorite flavor, in my mouth, I took a deep breath. The sugary strawberry goodness flooded my senses and the world seemed a little bit easier...until someone bumped into me and the bag of Skittles fell onto the pavement. That was it.

"That was my only package of Skittles!" I half yelled trying to control my anger. I was surprised when my hand was filled with Skittles the next second. I looked up and saw Malfoy. Considering the conversation we had had earlier I was shocked he would even give me the Skittles. My senses were on alert that he could potentially be trying to trick me.

"You're kidding me right? You like Skittles?" Malfoy smirked.

"Actually I find them quite excellent." he mentioned.

"But you're not suppose to like muggle things." I said. "Where are the insults?"

"Candy is both wizard and muggle." I rolled my eyes and started to walk. I didn't have time to be walking aimlessly with an enemy and I was not in the mood to get tricked. It got weirder when Malfoy started to walk next to me, keeping up my increasing pace. My senses went on even more alert as I realized he could be chasing me into a corner on purpose to attack me about the information I was given.

"Geez Granger, expecting to beat me in a race?"

"This is New York, you walk fast." I explained. Suddenly I stopped and turned to face him. I couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you walking with me? Why haven't you insulted me or tried to trip me? What game are you playing?" I demanded.

"I'm not playing any game." he paused. "Look, you know my secret. I'm not proud of it but I'm not going to go into the past and rehash people, places, and feelings that were a different time. I have my reasons for the actions that have happened. It's complicated and I would appericate you not telling Shania."

"I wasn't planning on doing that as it is. It's your place not mine. You don't have to suck up to me or intimidate me." I said holding up my hand which still had some remaining Skittles in it and I attempted to give them back to him but he refused them. "I'm just surprised you're human." He laughed.

"I've always been human Granger. To survive you have to do what you have to do. You have to act the way you have to. Doesn't matter if it's really who you are of if you like it." The comment struck me as odd. At the same time I figured it would be the only explanation of his behavior. He wouldn't just come out and say his entire life story to explain how he behaved but he didn't need to. Everyone knew Lucius had been strict before his death and his mother had been no different before she died. Their last name made their everyday lives public knowledge. In a way I didn't blame him for his outright coldness to other people but it didn't excuse his childhood bullying of me. It was late though and I didn't want to dig into that. We continued walking along.

"So you actually do love Skittles?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess I should be happy, skittle lovers are a dying breed." I said.

"That is true." he agreed.

"What's your favorite flavor?" I asked. I had no idea why I was still talking to him.

"Lime." he said. I made a face.

"Typical Slytherin but how can you stand Lime? It's in the lemon family. Too sour." he laughed.

"Oh and Strawberry isn't typical Gryffindor?" he asked.

"Point taken." I said as I came upon my hotel. "This is my stop." I said turning away but then faced him again. "This is the first time ever we've had a conversation that wasn't a fight. Do you realize that?" He nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" I shrugged.

"I dunno, it seems just a little weird. I'm not used to you being a human. I still hate you but I see you as a human now. Not a ferret." I said and again started off. Right before I went inside I looked back over my shoulder at Malfoy.

Maybe there was more to him than I thought.


	5. Morning Four

**The Wedding Planner**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction Based Off the Movie "The Wedding Planner"**

**A/N:** Enjoy! Thank you for reading/reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling. The original plot idea does come from the movie "The Wedding Planner"

* * *

Falling out of bed the next morning, I pulled on something to wear and poured myself a strong cup of coffee. Next on the agenda was breakfast before venturing again into the wedding. What did I want to eat? Going through a mental list of breakfast foods, I eventually concluded that cinnamon rolls sounded good but as I reached for my wand I stopped. I was in New York City, part of the whole appeal of the city was going out to the vendors and exploring the stores. Packing my wand, I ventured out in my search for cinnamon rolls, taking note I would have plenty of time before I would have to complete today's agenda.

Times Square is really as everyone says it is, the busiest place on the planet. You practically have to run to keep pace with everyone else but it's so very much worth it to see the sights. After searching several places with surprisingly no luck, I settled for sipping my coffee and going to Central Park until I had to go plan Malfoy's wedding since I didn't want to spend any more time couped up in a hotel when the weather was so nice. As I sat on one of the benches over looking the pond I considered last night.

Draco Malfoy, my sworn enemy since I was eleven, was actually nice to me, was human and had a heart, and I didn't want to slam his head into a wall for once because we had found _common ground_ over _Skittles_. The story about how he was fullfilling his love's last dying wish was almost...noble? It sounded very unlike him. I waited for the trolls to start flying over my head and Hagrid's announcement for finding the cure for death. My encounter with him obviously signaled the end of the world. He liked muggle candy. Muggle candy. The whole conversation he hadn't used the word Mudblood. During the dance it he had been difficult but it was like he flipped a switch and when outside he was normal. At the same time rationally I wasn't entirely surprised. My head was telling me that while I did have an opinion of him, I didn't have it based on many facts instead it was based on assumptions and mere observation. I didn't know everything about him and I didn't know how his mind worked. I really didn't have the right to judge him since I didn't know everything about him.

At the same time he was the one who called me mudblood and wanted me dead when the chamber was opened. What had caused this sudden change once he knew that I had figured out his secret? He was just planning something to screw me over? I shook my head. I truly didn't know. I may have had the highest N.E.W.T.s in wizard history, but I couldn't figure out the puzzle of Draco Malfoy. Not yet anyway. I sighed. I would have to play it by ear. It wouldn't be long until the wedding would be over with and I could go home.

My mind was knocked from its wonder land when I heard some one sit down on the other end of the bench. I, out of boredom, looked at the person. I was surprised.

It was Malfoy. I blinked several times to make sure my brain had registered the right identity. He lived outside of the city, what in Merlin's name was he doing in the city at this early morning hour without Shania? This wasn't on the agenda at all.

"Seriously, Malfoy I will keep your secret. Are you stalking me no-"

"If a pureblood, were to say hello to a non pureblood, hypothetically speaking, what would she say back?" he pondered outloud, interrupting my statement without looking at me. I was taken by surprise by his statement and it took my an extra second to process it. I quickly looked around to make sure no one heard it. I didn't feel like having to call the Ministry to erase people's minds today. When I realized no one was around that was then I relaxed a little although I would never be able to let down my whole guard around him.

"Malfoy are you a second year? I'm right here. There is no need to use second person." He continued to not look at me but curled his lips into a small smile.

"Play along Granger." I looked at him like he was crazy. Eventually he showed that no matter what he was going to get his way with this game no matter what. Stubborn ass.

"She would say hello back?" I stated in what I hoped was an obvious tone. He glanced at me and grinned before looking straight ahead. I smiled a bit nervously, now figuring out the game, but wondering if Malfoy had gone crazy. I began to play along with the game by acting like he wasn't there. "She would also ask what he was doing here, so early in the morning away from home? But it's a guess."

"Well the pureblood would say that he saw the girl looking for cinnamon rolls-"

"And now you're reading my mind now Malfoy?" I accused him. He shook his head no.

"He doesn't read minds. He was in the city for a meeting and happened to see the girl inquire about a certain baked good. As I was saying he was surprised that with her intellect level, she couldn't figure out that vendors tend to not sell cinnamon rolls but that there is a bakery nearby that makes the best cinnamon rolls." he pulled out something wrapped in white paper and slid it over to me. I gingerly unwrapped the paper to find a large cinnamon roll smothered with frosting. I raised an eyebrow at him. He in turn took out his own cinnamon roll and started to eat it.

"How do I know you haven't poisoned this?" He rolled his eyes at me and then snatched the cinnamon roll to take a bite out of it.

"Satisfied now?" I gave him a skeptical look but nibbled at the cinnamon roll carefully avoiding the area he had biten.

"Well the girl would say thank you but yet wonder why a pureblood would care about whether she got her breakfast." I said.

"Well maybe the pureblood was feeling nice today." Malfoy answered.

"Malfoy you just don't feel nice for no reason." I pointed out and he ignored my first person comment. I sighed and returned to second person. "She thinks he just don't feel nice for no reason." I pointed out. He smiled.

"Ah but the girl shouldn't judge people. She didn't know the guy for one." I nodded.

"But he tortured the girl for years. How can she trust him?" I asked.

"Who ever said he liked it? What if he was put to it?" I had to admit, excellent point.

"Well she would suppose that it would make sense." I pondered. "But she would still be on the fence. She happens to hold grudges easily and one decent conversation only changes a little of what she thinks of him. If he wants her to change her mind about him, he's going to be a lot more nice. Prove that he can be trusted to her." I explained. Draco nodded. "She does wonder though why he would just lie to a girl..." I trailed off hoping he would finish the sentence. Draco only shook his head.

"The boy doesn't think this is the time or place."

"But the boy is getting married, as in forever, and he doesn't love the bride, wouldn't he be making a mistake by making her think this is going to be a wonderful ending?"

"Maybe...depends on what she would consider a mistake."

"A regret is an action, thought, or opportunity done in such a way it makes the individual wish things had gone differently." I explained.

"He might be, he might not be. Unless he's given another reason to not marry he's bound by duty." he said, looking at me while saying that, looking me up and down. What did that mean?

This caused a silence over us. We pretended like we didn't know each other, we didn't look at each other, but I could feel something, like an attraction. It felt like something was pulling me toward him.

"Hello Granger." He turned to me and grinned as if he had just met me here. As if we didn't have a conversation. I felt my heart beat just a bit faster. What the hell was that?

"Hello Malfoy." I said in the same tone. "I was wondering where you were. It's about time we get to work on your wedding. Shall we find Shania?" I said, turning into a professional. We both smiled at how weird this whole thing was.

"But of course." I flipped my hair back. "Let's get to work." I corrected myself back into my professional mode.

As Malfoy and I walked to his house, I realized something.

I've never seen him grin. He always smirked, sometimes smiled, but he never grinned. Malfoy really needed to get out more often. But I had to admit Malfoy looked nice when he grinned.


	6. Afternoon Four

**The Wedding Planner**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction Based Off the Movie "The Wedding Planner"**

**A/N:** Enjoy! Thank you for reading/reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling. The original plot idea does come from the movie "The Wedding Planner"

* * *

"You just expect me to believe you just lost the order?! HOW DO YOU LOSE AN ORDER FOR A WEDDING CAKE?!" I practically screamed into my cell phone. In the past two minutes I had learned the baker, who was suppose to make the wedding cake, had lost my order and thus hadn't started on it. He had to so kindly tell me this over the phone instead of in person. Resisting the temptation to go into a complete panic, I took a breath and terminated the call immediately knowing if I talked to that man any longer I would say something I would regret. He was an important contact, I remembered, and I wanted him to stay that way. I looked up to see Malfoy and Shania looking at me with fear in their eyes while I tried to put on a cheery smile.

"That was nothing." I tried to say smoothly. "The baker just lost the cake order but have no fear! There are plenty of bakers in New York City." I reassured them but I knew that no amount of money would make a baker say yes to making a wedding cake in less than twelve days. No baker would do it especially with the order Malfoy had given to me which was exact in detail, of course. He had made it clear to me that only the best ingredients be used for this cake because it was going to be the best cake anyone had ever tasted. It was to be a seven tier chocolate cake covered in, what else, but a tasteful dark dreen color worthy of a Slytherin with real gold trim. He also had a list of magical effects he wanted me to use on the cake once it got to the church on the wedding day. I waited for Shania to interrupt with her own opinions but she seemed fine to let Malfoy plan the cake.

See I only use bakers to create the cake itself because using magic would've made it have a stale taste to it. It's painfully obvious to tell the difference. Then I use my wand to decorate with anything the couple wanted essentially that would be out of the ordinary. One wedding I had moving pictures on the sides of the cake and another I had tiny figurines dancing in wedding attire on top of the cake. For the minister's wedding I did fireworks coming from the cake.

Yet the one thing I've learned is that when you are planning a wedding you have to pretend like everything is fine no matter what speed bumps. I put my cell phone in my purse and tried to think of a quick fix to this situation. Eventually I settled for distracting Shania and Mafloy. They would be off my back and I could have time to think. "Now onto more important details. I'm assuming you would want your wedding day to be photographed. Is there someone you had in mind?" I expected Malfoy to say he had a magazine covering the wedding in an exclusive and the pictures would be sold for a large sum. Instead his response was,

"We have a private photographer that will come up and photograph the wedding." I was once again surprised by Malfoy's response. Where was the pomp and circumstance? Every time he received a new robe he would announce it to the entire Great Hall. Why wouldn't he want the magazine exclusive coverage? It made me think of this morning where he had acted completely out of character and now here he was doing it again. He seemed to go inbetween from who I had always known him to be to someone I didn't know at all. It was starting to getting confusing but it wasn't my job to figure him out. I just needed to plan this wedding and get out of this drama.

"Alright great!" I said trying to hide the surprise in my voice while mentally checking it off. "When it comes to travelling on the day were you going to floo?"

"We will floo to the wedding, reception, and to our honeymoon in France." Shania answered. I nodded in relief. I wouldn't have to scramble to find a driver then.

"Excellent. Have you set up someone to do your hair and make up Shania?"

"Yes, she has been booked." She said giving me a business card with the woman's contact information and I tucked it into their folder. Another mental note, confirm appointment and figure if she is muggle or witch. I took out a book from my bag and handed it over to Shania.

"I have several CDs of music from various DJs and bands. Just listen to them and the one you like the most will be the DJ or band at the wedding." I paused. "Do you have a first song you would like to request?"

"We're working on it." Shania said, flipping through the book. "This looks excellent Hermione. I'm sure we'll be able to give you an answer within the next day." I was pleased. We decided to break for lunch and I planned to actively use that time to fix the cake situation. Once I was out of sight I immediately grabbed my contact list and my date planner for someone to go to. Ana was out of town and Bill was booked for sure. Esme maybe...but she was on maternity leave! I quickly realized this wasn't going to be easy and that most likely I would be the one to make it. Making a cake would take a full day at best if there was only one person making the cake and the other making the frosting. The trim I could do with magic, it wouldn't effect the taste too much. The only thing I could think of was to bring outside help. Not Shania or Malfoy obviously but maybe some help from across the pond. I flooed over to England to see if Harry or Ron would help me. Coughing, I landed in Harry's flat.

"Good God Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked when he saw me and helped me up from where I had fallen. I nodded, waving him off me.

"Yeah, just not quite used to using magic to travel to different continents." I explained with a smile.

"Well this is a surprise, but a good one." Mentioning back to my coughing fit, "You want something? Tea? Coffee?" he asked.

"Tea would be fine, but I can't stay for long I'm techincally on a break for lunch." I said, sitting on Harry's sofa, brushing off myself still. After Harry got the tea, and had taken a seat across from me, he asked,

"Not to be rude Hermione, but why did you come here? Not that I'm not glad to see you but we thought you would be in New York for a while on a wedding job." I sighed while putting sugar in my tea.

"I'm in a jam. I'm planning this wedding in fifteen days, but now it's more like tweleve at this point. Anyway, I have no cake and there is no one who can make a cake like that on short notice." I paused. "Unless we did it."

Harry's eyed got wide. "Me cooking? Hermione, no way." He continued to tell the last time he tried to cook for a former girlfriend and how he had almost burned his entire building down. I quickly tried to make it look appealing to him.

"Well it would be you, Ron, and me. It's not like you would be doing all the baking work." I explained. Come on Harry, pull through!

"All Ron and I know how to do is the icing part," he shrugged sheepishly.

"That's because you eat it when you think no one is looking." I said, laughing. Harry looked a bit scared at the fact that I discovered their secret. I sighed. "So no go on the help from you?" He nodded. "Okay well I hate to have tea and dash but I might as well be getting back. I gave the couple CDs of music they could have at their wedding, but they won't take long. We were only breaking for lunch." I said, getting up.

"Wait." Harry said. I looked at him.

"What?"

"Who's the couple?" he asked, interested. "Usually we hear from Ginny all about the couple, but this time she's been silent."

"Oh...It's Malfoy's wedding." I said carefully, not knowing how Harry would react. "But you can't tell anyone that because techincally I'm under contract to not let it leak. Don't tell Ginny, she'll have a field day with it."

"Malfoy?" he asked completely taken aback after a second. "Why on Earth would you work for him?"

I shrugged. "Money's good and I need it. I didn't realize it was him until I had signed on. It's only a wedding. It's not like I'm marrying him, Harry." he looked like he was about to speak but I held my hand up. "Harry, don't. I'm a big girl, I know how to defend myself against him." I said.

He nodded. "Alright. Just owl us if anything happens."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks."

"But who would marry a git like him?" he asked, curious.

"He's marrying a girl named Shania Word from America." Harry seemed to choke on some of the tea he was drinking. "Harry! Are you okay?" I asked rushing to help him if needed but he shook his head.

"Who?"

"Shania Word." I repeated and raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you know her?"

"No." he said, "I've heard of the family though, very powerful. I guess they belong together don't they?" he said with a half chuckle. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. Will you be okay?" referencing back to his coughing fit from the tea. He reassured me he would be and with a goodbye flooed back to Malfoy's and Shania's house, almost defeated. I would have to make the cake and frosting by myself. I had no idea when I would plan this but I would have to make it work. Landing in the kitchen of their house, I immediately encountered Malfoy.

"So you can't find anyone to do the wedding cake." he said to me while taking a soda out of the fridge. The world was really coming to an end if Draco was willingly using a muggle appliance. I didn't want Shania to find out about the cake announcement Malfoy had just made.

"Of course I have someone," I said, trying to sound confident. He smirked.

"Granger, this is New York City, people are either walking around or yelling at someone. No one has enough time to make a wedding cake in tweleve days and we both know it." I had to admit, he had a point. He paused. "So what's Plan B?"

"I'm going to have to make the cake." I said. Malfoy's eyes got big and he spat out his soda in a huge spray...and onto my new blouse.

"MALFOY!" I shrieked. "What the...this was new!"

He swallowed. "You're... you're making the cake?" he asked, his voice now a bit hoarse. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm making the cake." I repeated. "Why is this a shock to you?"

"Granger, I've had your cooking before." When I looked at him in disbelief he answered. "Class camping trip on the outskirts of the Forbbiden Forrest, sixth year, when that half bear-half whatever thing chased us." Yeah, okay, well if all you had was a camp fire, your cooking would suck too. Not the point.

"That was the past!" I paused. "Unless you want to help, I'm doing it, don't worry." I said joking. Malfoy cooking? He may have reformed some of his ways but I knew without a doubt that he would never cook. Just because I didn't see any House Elves when I was around didn't mean he didn't still use them. I gave him a skeptical look.

I was floored when he said "Well if you're working on it, I might as well try and save it." Wait. What? He wanted to help me? He potentially would enjoy baking of all things? There was no way that was possible. He looked dead serious though.

"Oh Merlin you're serious aren't you?"

"Did I stutter? I'll help you." he repeated. "Oh Shania picked a DJ she liked, come get the CD" and then exited the kitchen. I took a deep breath. This was going to be good or incredibly bad. I didn't know which one to put my money on. I was about to enter the living room when I paused at the sound of laughter. Or two people laughing I should say. Malfoy laughing? I peeked around the corner and saw him laughing with Shania. It was a weird sight considering what Pansy had told me and my intital impressions of Malfoy. For some reason though I felt a pang in my chest like I wanted to be there laughing with him too. But that would be ridiculous though, I don't like Malfoy. There was no way I could go from hating someone for my entire childhood to being jealous of his finace. This wasn't some cliche movie. I couldn't be interested in Malfoy because clearly he was laughing with Shania and if he was laughing with her then he must be in love with her. He was going to give her happily ever after and make the best of his situation. But why did that thought make me sad?


	7. The Classic Dream Scene

**The Wedding Planner**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction Based Off the Movie "The Wedding Planner"**

**A/N:** Enjoy! Thank you for reading/reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling. The original plot idea does come from the movie "The Wedding Planner"

* * *

Sighing, I leaned against the kitchen wall. Why did I have to have a crush on the groom? I wasn't a schoolgirl anymore. There was no reason I should still have crushes because I was a successful professional. A mature, wealthy, _independent_ woman now. I still have records that most likely will never be shattered at Hogwarts for goodness sake! I could have any guy I wanted, _any_. People in their twenties just don't pant over males as they walk by. Why couldn't I just purely hate him like everyone else in my life has done since we were eleven? Yet as I looked over my shoulder and glanced around the corner I couldn't deny it. I knew I was starting to like him more than I should. His blonde hair didn't annoy me as it used to. He seemed changed and it intrigued me. I couldn't walk away from a mystery until I knew all the answers at Hogwarts and I was still the same now. He knew how to use a refridgerator and he apparently liked baking. It seemed as if all the glamour had been stripped away and it was the real Malfoy starting to come to light. He even had gotten me a cinnamon roll, even Ron couldn't do that much for me and we were together for two years during school.

As I walked along the wet pavement of Times Square I noticed a sizeable gap in the middle of a crowd. This caught my eye because the streets never just had a gap, they were always packed full of people. Even more shocking was that the area was silent. Checking my watch I knew it was prime time for the broadway shows to end their shows and for the twenty something crowd to go out on the town. A closer look revealed that a proposal was going on. I've noticed that it's somewhat awkward when someone proposes in public. The area goes quiet and what is suppose to be a personal moment suddenly is everyone's business. Everyone is listening in on what the woman will say and while most know she will say yes, there are a few who hope she will say no. After a few moments of silence from the woman, she grins while kissing the man and the man hugs her. The crowd around them burst into applause while pictures were taken. I quickly pushed my way to the other side of the crowd and continued my walk back to my hotel. My dinner had been very productive consisting of confirming the wedding rings were on schedule to be done. Shania's ring would consist of a band of diamonds that would change color and Draco's ring was a silver band. Besides the design wizard wedding rings contained a certain type of magic custom to each couple, another reason why having a witch as a wedding planner was very useful. With another small detail taken care of, I smiled. To top it all off my sandwich for dinner was fantastic. It soon became apparent that because of my Type A approach to organization, I had everything planned out. I didn't have any details to really worry about. I didn't have anything to take my mind off the fact that I liked Draco Malfoy. Things like the proposal in Times Square were nice because they showed love is still around despite the skyrocketing divorce rate, but it's those rates that make people skeptical about the prospect of forever. I openly admit that I'm one of those skeptical people. Love has always burned me badly and while I can plan the wedding of any bride's dreams I'm too scared to think of my own dream wedding. It just always seemed when I was so close to forever the ring was taken away.

Ron seemed like a sure bet: together for the last two years of school, the classic best friends becoming a couple story, and his family adored me. Everyone assumed we would at least get engaged right after school like most other school sweethearts and marry some time later. Instead he dumped me two months after school ended while I was visiting his house. A six month period of unsuccessful first dates followed.

Then I met Dan: a year and a half together, handsome and intelligent, and plus his job took his all over just like mine so we easily navigated a long distance relationship. I had allowed myself to think maybe he was the one. We had dicussed what rings I liked and when he suggested a weekend in Paris, my favorite city besides New York, I was sure he would propose. I had specifically told him that being proposed to in Paris was my childhood dream. He had looked so nervous, I almost reached across the table and told him not to worry that I would say yes. Instead a few minutes later he didn't get on one knee, he broke up with me while we had dessert.

Another string of unsuccessful first dates led me to meetin Mark. Mark and I were together nearly a year and we instantly connected. I hadn't moved in with Ron or Dan because I knew it wasn't practical. I had always had the notion that living with someone when you weren't married was foolish because what happens if the relationship ends? An awkward situation where people tear each other apart for custody of a set of rooms. I knew the statistics and it clearly stated that I should only move in with someone when we were married. I always researched every detail of any of my relationships and I had always used logic but with Mark I threw logic out the window and moved in with him after three months. That time I was sure I had found the one. He was everything I wanted and I was crazy about him. Ginny and I were having lunch at Mark and I's apartment when she confessed Mark had talked to her about possibly going to a local jewelry store so she could help him pick out something. We screamed and jumped around thinking I had finally found my happily after ever. Then Ginny mentioned a month later that he hadn't contacted her about going jewlery shopping and I wasn't worried. He was probably saving money and planning how he would do it. A month after that Mark broke up with me saying he thought we would make better friends. When he had called Ginny he was thinking about getting his mother nice errings for her birthday and didn't want to ask me to go. He said it would bring up the conversation about getting engaged and he didn't want to get married to me saying I felt stronger feelings for him than he did for me.

My prediction had come true, the apartment became awkward and Mark let me stay in the extra bedroom until I could find another place. It had been five and a half months since that agreement and with this wedding I would have enough to pay the full price of the flat I wanted up front. After this wedding I could relax from the back to back wedding planning binge I had been on so I could move out of Mark's apartment as quickly as I could. Less than two weeks and I would be on my own again. I wasn't looking for love. I was focused on accomplishing my goal which made the crush on Malfoy all that more surprising. My hopes had been crushed too many times that I just didn't bother thinking about my prospects anymore. Mrs. Weasely, Ginny, and even Fred had tried to talk me into a couple first dates to get my feet wet back into the dating world. They promised it wouldn't be serious but to remind me options were out there. I had politely declined, saying I was focusing on my work to buy the flat which they understood. They knew I wanted to get out of an awkward situation but they assumed once I bought the flat I would come around. They just didn't understand that I wasn't looking for a new boyfriend to go break my heart.

Yet somehow that stupid Draco Malfoy had gotten my heart's attention enough for me to like him. Did that mean I would fall for him by the time of the wedding? I was not looking for a conflict of interest. I would have to give up the wedding to someone else. This was too dangerous. For all I knew he may have gotten engaged to Shania and still not love her but he was still getting married to her. He obviously at least enjoys her company and likes her enough. I shouldn't question his choice to marry Shania because it wasn't like I made him do it. It was his free will. Well okay, arranged marriage doesn't scream free will, but he was still going along with it even after gaining the power of say no. Just because he didn't act like most grooms didn't mean I had the right to judge his happiness.

"Well, well if it isn't Granger." I heard Malfoy say behind me as I was thinking this all out. My face suddenly became warm with being surprised. The theory of thinking about something enough and it'll show up apparently was true.

"Hi." I said faintly but instantly gained back my composure. "What are you doing here?"

"Well if we're going to make a cake we need ingredients." he pointed out. I gave him a confused look.

"First off it's the middle of the night and second I'm the wedding planner. Getting ingredients is my job." I stated. Staying around him was dangerous. I need as little contact as possible with him so I wouldn't find something new to like about him. "Let me take care of it. I can make the cake by myself. You don't have to be nice to me because I won't tell Shania that you didn't love her when you proposed but now you do, or whatever. Or, hell, haven't ever loved her. Whatever the story is. She can pretend it's all merry sunshine."

"I'm not just being nice to you because you're keeping my secret. But you really are a control freak." I rolled my eyes.

"Only because I know I can get it done right the first time and with this wedding things need to be done in that way with the time limit."

"Are you implying I can't achieve perfection?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. "On the contray I believe perfection runs through my veins." There was the classic Malfoy I knew.

"Get over yourself." I checked my watch. "I should really be walking back to the hotel. Tell Shania your rings look good and will be finished on time." I started to walk away but he started to walk with me. Again with the walking next to me!

"You shouldn't be walking alone at this time of night." he explained.

"Witch, here. I have a wand and I believe I beat you by a good five points on curses Malfoy so get lost." Instead of taking my words to heart he continued to walk, we ended up at an old park. I smiled, remembering a summer I had spent in New York when I was ten. My family went to the park often during our stay. Without warning I took off my shoes and started to run toward the swing set.

"What are you doing?" he shouted. I laughed as I wondered the exact same thing. It was the middle of the night and I was about to swing. This was completely out of character for me. I should be walking to my hotel to get any sleep I can so I'll be fully prepared for another day of wedding plans. Instead I was acting like I was a child. A reckless one at that! Had I gone crazy?

"Come on!" I called back. "I'm going to show you rich boy what real fun is!" I hopped into the swing and started to swing. Draco looked at me like I was crazy and I hopped off. "Don't tell me you've never swung before." I said. He didn't answer. "Merlin, you are serious." He nodded. I grinned. "I'll show you then. Okay, sit on the swing. Now push off and when you go foward, keep your legs straight and when you go backward bend your legs. Like this." And I demostrated. "Try it." Draco did as I did and was actually pretty good. "Wait. You were lying! You know how to swing!" He grinned.

"So?" I looked at him in shock.

"How dare you!" I said. "Okay now you've gotten yourself into a swinging contest."

"What are we five?" he said. I laughed and was snapped back into reality. I was acting like I was five. This wasn't me. What was going on? I was being friendly with Malfoy. Was this some kind of dream scequence that I wasn't aware of?

"Apparently. Now watch me kick your butt at swinging." I said, pushing off. I was still acting like a kid! It seemed I didn't have a choice in the matter of my behavior not matter how much my brain was telling me to get off the swing and be an adult. Not to mention Malfoy was acting in the same manner. This must be stress induced madness. Maybe if I went with it then it would go away. He smirked.

"If you want this to be competition then a competition it shall be." We started to swing and after a few minutes it became clear I would win.

"I win!" I said a bit breathlessly as I went higher and higher into the air. "I will always win against you, Ferret!"

"No way." he said. I jumped mid air from the swing and into the sand. Then I had an idea. I stayed frozen, my face turned away from Malfoy.

"Granger?" he called. Then when he saw I wasn't moving he jumped off his swing and ran over to where I was. "Granger?" he asked. "Oh Merlin..." he said as he paled. I started to laugh. He glared at me. "That wasn't funny Granger!"

"Hey, you tricked me with pretending to not know how to swing!" I pointed out.

"But I wasn't acting like I was hurt!" he said. I only rolled my eyes.

"We're even, okay?" he nodded.

Then it rained. And it wasn't just a sprinkle, it was pouring down rain. I laughed. Of course this would happen. If I had merely taken some time to relax instead of constantly working I wouldn't be in stress induced madness. If I had taken time to relax I would be in the hotel room and not soaking wet. The spell of childhood was broken and I was now mad at myself. Brushing the sand off my feet so I could put my shoes back on, I noticed a hand was extended to me. Curious, I put my hand in his and he pulled me up. We began to dance in the rain. When Draco stopped dancing I still continued. When I was done I looked to find Draco watching me intently. He quickly closed the space between us. My heart sped up. What was he doing?

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Did you know how beautiful you looked dancing?" he asked in return. I couldn't move.

"No." He smiled.

"Well you are." and then he kissed me.


	8. Morning and Afternoon Five Part 1

**A/N:** Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

And that was when I woke up. I groaned, hating that people always seemed to wake up at the pivotal moment of a dream. Then I started to think about what pivotal moment I was complaining about missing and I froze. Draco, wait Malfoy, ferret actually and him kissing me. Yes, I had admitted to myself I did take a liking to Malfoy but that's the mature thing to do. Recongizing the problem is the first step to getting rid of it. I hadn't gone so far as to fantasize about him kissing me for Merlin's sake! My subconcious and I were not having a pleasant relationship right now and I didn't have much time to consider the other questions in my head because my hotel door was being pounded on. Ah that's right that was what had woken up me up. Yawning, I shuffled over to the door.

"Good morning!" said the overly perky voice of Ginny Weasely as she pushed her way into my room with two cups of coffee. I looked over at the clock, seven o'clock in the morning. I had planned on sleeping for a lovely thirty minutes more and then a selection breakfast tray would be dropped by my room. I had planned on eating it and getting a healthy start onto another day of work. It now looked like I would be sharing.

"Good morning." I said back tiredly as I took a sip out of one of the cups of coffee. "Can we tone down the voice? Just woke up here?" I asked. Ginny nodded. "Thank you for the coffee. Breakfast is coming soon, you're welcome to whatever you want."

"Thanks." responded Ginny.

"Not that I don't love seeing you but what are you doing here?"

"Well Hermione I am your friend and friends tend to spend time together, I know a novel concept. And best friends tend to disturb another friend's peace especially when the other friend doesn't show up for drinks." she answered. I gave her a look. She had bursted into my hotel room because of that? I rolled my eyes at her.

"I told you I was sorry! I have to do Malfoy's wedding. I had to dance with him because his fiance had to go check on her bridesmaid that was sick." I said for what felt like the millionth time. With the wave of her wand, Ginny made a bagel and cheese cheese appear, apparently I wouldn't be sharing my breakfast after all. She cut her bagel in half and began to spread the cream cheese to one side.

"So I've heard." she said, and then paused in her eating. "So what does the wedding of a Malfoy look like?" she asked interested.

"It's actually low key for the most part. Even the guest list has only a few names I recongized from any books. They aren't even selling the pictures and apparently Malfoy doesn't have the mansion anymore. I haven't done any big production type things that I've done before with other wealthy couples. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm earning the comission I am with this low key of a wedding. All in all it's really just a normal affair, like any other muggle couple actually except the cake has to be charm along with the rings of course." I explained simply. Ginny looked a bit shocked.

"So Malfoy has learned to be subdued, go figure. Whose the girl he's marrying?" she asked interested.

"Shania Word." I answered. "She's american and most likely fresh out of wizarding school."

"Weird last name." Ginny commented finishing coffee and bagel. "Never heard of her though."

"Ginny!"

"What? It just doesn't fit. Plus it's not like she can hear me. It's just a little weird he isn't marrying someone more high profile you have to admit that. Malfoy had it practically mapped out for him to marry a pureblood with just as much money as him. I half expected him to propose to Pansy the day they started dating, there was so much pure blood." We both laughed.

"They only lasted what? Three months?" I recalled thinking about their big blow out right in the middle of the Great Hall. It was a sight to remember and was detailed in the school news paper afterwards. I think I still had the article with the moving picture of Pansy slapping Malfoy. I chuckled as I heard a knock on my door. Relief flooded my senses as I brought in my tray of assorted breakfast items. I chose some strawberries and a muffin while continuing the conversation with Ginny.

"So what do you think of Malfoy?" she asked curiously.

"Why?"

"Because if he's giving you hell, then I have a legitimate reason to go beat him up." she explained with an eager smile. I sighed.

"It's been weird from the start. No big public wedding or guest list. He was cold one minute, the next he was nice offering to help bake the cake, and then the next minute we're having a normal conversation. It's nice to see Malfoy human though. It shows everyone does grow up after school is over. There's not been any major fighting like we had in the past. It's bareable." I admitted. Then Ginny gave me a look. "What?" I asked.

"You like him." she announced. "That is way too many compliments in one sentence about a Malfoy." I raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that? Draco is the enemy remember?" Ginny smiled as I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"You said Draco instead of Malfoy. That proves it!"

"I have to say his name in public. Muggle society is different from ours. A last name as an address of name is out of place. I am just in the habit of doing it." I said defending myself.

"You can deny it all you want, but when Shania walks down that aisle, and Malfoy is about to say 'I do' don't be surprised if you run down the aisle, snatch the wedding rings and throw them out the window."

"I'm not sure he loves her." I said in a rush. Wait. Why did I say that? Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Hold the snitches right there. What do you mean?" I sighed, look at the trouble I was in now.

"Pansy told me he fell in love with Shania's sister. When she died she asked for Draco to take care of Shania. He took that literally obviously. At first I believed her but then I saw him laughing with her and now I don't know anymore." I explained. Ginny nodded and finished off her bagel.

"Malfoy sounds maybe noble? That's somewhat creepy." I laughed.

"Ginny what am I going to do? I've done loads of weddings where I wasn't attracted to the groom like this. What makes him so special?" Ginny shrugged.

"I am wondering the same question. Just don't do anything stupid." she warned. "He may seem normal but you have to remember that up until this wedding he's been your enemy. You can't trust a Malfoy to really change. Is he hot? Abolutely. But he has made you cry before. Remember that." I nodded. "If he's making a mistake, let him make it. He deserves to be miserable for the crap he put us through."

"I just want the wedding over." I admitted as my cell phone went off. Ginny waited as I talked and then hung up. My look of horror must've frightened her.

"What?"

"I just got reminded that I have bridal party dress shopping today. For all thirteen of the bridesmaids, the mother of the bride, and flower girls." I groaned. "Why on Earth did I plan all of that at the same time?"

"Because you're Hermione Granger and you believe in getting work done effectively and quickly."

"Touche." Ginny took the notepad and pen off the bedside table and scribbled a number on it. "I'll let you handle that disaster of a mess but when you're done please call me at the hotel so you can tell me where Malfoy is getting married and I can crash it." I chuckled but wasn't surprised.

"Of course, I'll just say you're on the payroll."

* * *

Don't get me wrong, I love every single aspect of weddings. Bridesmaid dress shopping can be fun experience and it is an important bonding moment for the bride and her friends. But thirteen bridesmaids? That was a bit overkill. Not mention bridesmaids always found something about their dresses they didn't like. I realized I would have thirteen angry complaints coming at me all at once. Then I remembered silencing spells and realized I really did love magic after all.

I led Shania and her cluster of females to the back where Shania's choice of bridesmaid dress hung. It was very simple and classic: midnight blue, strapless, floor length. I was surprised by the dark choice of color but none the less I got all thirteeen bridesmaids into the dressing rooms. Pansy couldn't look me in the eye which I didn't blame her considering our last meeting. Breathing a sigh of relief I sent Shania's mother into a dressing room with her outfit and then the same action for the flower girls. The flower girls were the first out in their outfits. Shania smiled at the six and nine year old in front of her. They were in white dresses with little roses throughout the dress.

"You guys are adoreable! This will be perfect." she commented. With no problems in the fit the flower girls were allowed to leave. Relatively easy. Shania's mother came out in a cream dress and with a couple adjustments she was out in no time. This fitting was going way too easy. The area was dead silent. There was no whinning, complaining, or crying. Of course when I thought this I heard the first complaint.

"This dress makes me look fat!" someone whinned in the dressing rooms.

"Aw, come on Sheryl! Let us see it!" Shania said. Sheryl, after much arguing came out. Sheryl was partially right.

"Oh Sheryl, it's only a fitting." Shania said trying to make the situation better. Sheryl still groaned about something along the lines of black being more slimming. After a few minutes of talking Sheryl stomped away.

"Are they really that horrible?" Shania asked me after Sheryl had gone back into the dressing room, doubting her dress choice.

"No. Usually people pick out ridicious dresses but yours is simple. Just ignore her. It's your wedding not hers." I explained. Shania nodded.

"You always know what to say Hermione. How do you do it?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I wouldn't say I know exactly what to say. I just had to stick up for myself in school. I was the bookworm, if I didn't say something no one would notice me or they would pick on me." I finished as another round of whinning sounds could be heard. Shania went over to calm everyone down and to make sure no one threw a fit. I looked at myself in the mirror. I could still see the me in a Hogwarts uniform with a book and to look at myself now so much later, I couldn't wrap my brain around it. I was broken out of my trance when Shania called me over to give the final inspection.

* * *

After the fitting, with two complaints that the dress made them look fat, one dress was too short, three dresses were too long, four people actually loved the dresses, and I didn't hear from the other three so I assumed they liked the dresses, I was dragged to Shania's for a pre-wedding party thrown by her friends. After thirty minutes I slipped into the kitchen and I quickly re-confirmed with the DJ of his services. Just as I hung up with the DJ, Dra-Malfoy appeared out of no where, my heart started to beat a little faster. Not good.

"Hello." I said, trying to blush. I hate this man for seven years but a couple days planning his wedding and I'm blushing? What kind of idiot was I? What rock had hit my head and caused this to happen?

"Hey Granger. How goes the cake supplies hunting?" he asked. I was surprised he remembered but I then remember I hadn't gotten any. Crap.

"Excellent." I answered as confidently as I could muster.

"Granger unprepared? That's a new one." he said easily seeing through me. I was shocked. I had used that tone with plenty of professors and had gotten away with almost everything.

"Of course I have them Malfoy don't be silly." I said putting more effect into being confident.

"It's okay to not be prepared Granger." he said holding up numberous plastic bags from behind the counter. My jaw dropped. "I took the liberty of getting them." I couldn't believe this. Malfoy willingly helping me out and shopping for useful items no less. Shifting through the bags, I found everything was there. He was really serious about this. I felt my lips curve into a smile as I looked up at Malfoy. It was official: I, Hermione Granger, liked Draco Malfoy. Snap out of it Hermione think about who you're smiling at. I quickly made my face neutral again.

"Thank you Malfoy that was thoughtful of you." I paused. "I will have the cake ready by your wedding."

"I'm helping you make it." he said with a tone that said the decision was final. I sighed and didn't press the issue. He was dangerous for me to look at. I was confused. After making up some excuse about how I had to go and telling Dra-Malfoy to tell Shania goodbye for me, I leaned against the brick wall outside of the house. The cool air chilled me. I sighed, this wasn't suppose to happen. I was suppose to be professional. The best. Not go and like the groom.

Time to ring up Ginny.

* * *

"Well there's only one answer." Ginny said later that night as we were talking.

"What?" I asked her.

"We're going to look up Shania's sister and see what really went down between her and Malfoy." It sounded good to me but Meg was dead.

"Sounds good. But I doubt the papers would have something about that." I said. I heard Ginny laugh softly.

"Don't worry Hermione I'll take care of it all. Just invite Draco over to my place." She hung up before I could point out that I had no clue how to get Malfoy to Ginny's. I was a bit scared but not too much. She wouldn't go killing someone, this was Ginny after all, but this was the girl who could bull fight too. But Ginny wouldn't do anything rash to get information...

...Right?

* * *

So there the three of us were. I had to come up with the lamest excuse in the history excuses by saying Ginny was some other wedding planner and she could help with his wedding. But he believed it and that is what matters! Ginny saved the day by bringing us all something to drink. Then she got her lazy cat grin. The same one I had seen on Fred and George for years. It was when they knew they were about to pull off a prank and not get caught for it. I was a bit scared but I continued to sip my drink. Draco, then finished with his drink, got this weird look on his face and then he kissed me.

I was so shocked. I looked to Ginny who was grinning from ear to shrugged as the world around me swirled and started to change until it wasn't our reality anymore..


	9. Afternoon Five Part 2

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

It was almost too easy. I shouldn't have drank anything that had Ginny written all over it. Especially with the knowledge she had. Especially with the fact I knew full well that Ginvera Weasel loved to meddle and experiment. She was related to Fred and George for Merlin's sake! I seemed to be falling in the air and eventually smacked into some kind of stone floor.

ow...

Ow...

OW...!

I blinked, wait I knew this floor. I knew this shade of gray, it was the platform on the front stairs at Hogwarts! Rubbing my side that was slammed into the pavement I carefully brought myself up to a standing position. What was I doing at Hogwarts? Not that I wasn't thrilled to see it, don't get me wrong, I always came back to do a seminar about career planning, another session about how to achieve academic success, and last but not least a session about equality with a subsection about house elf treatment. I looked up and expected to see a deserted castle since it was summer but I was shocked to see..well me. Only I was tiny, about five inches shorter than I am now, with much more bushier hair. Did it really look like that then? It immediately dawned on me that it was the first year I came to Hogwarts. I started to recongize everyone, Neville, Luna, and even Goyle. Everyone ignored the directions given to them while they talked about what was going to happen. I laughed at how nervous I looked. My eleven year old self was talking to herself a mile a minute.

"Don't worry, you do splendid." I said to her.

'They can't hear you, sorry to say." a female voice said behind me. I must've jumped five feet in surprise. Turning around to look at her she looked no older than I was. Strangely enough I noticed some of our features were similiar.

"Who are you?" I asked. She smiled kindly.

"You'll find out soon. Do you know why you're here?" she asked. I shook my head no, still in shock. "You have questions Hermione and you'll find the answers you seek here." I looked at her puzzled.

"How do you know my name? How can me seeing myself as I was when I was eleven help?" I asked. The girl nodded to something behind me, seemingly ignoring my two previous questions. I turned to see Draco, age eleven with a bad hair cut might I add, to my eleven year self's right.

"Okay...why does this matter?" I still wasn't piecing things together. Usually a mystery like this would've only taken seconds for me to figure out but I had no idea what this puzzle was.

"Look at who he is looking at" she answered. I gave her an odd look but did as she said. She was correct he was watching something intensely and as I followed his eye line I realized he was looking at me. My talking to myself must've distracted me from this obvious display of attention.

"Why is he looking at me?" I asked when I was too scared to ask my real question: Did Malfoy have a crush on me then?

"Yes Draco liked you." she answered seemingly reading my mind. I shivered. "He couldn't understand why or explain why, he was eleven after all. He felt a pull to you though." the girl explained.

"Bet that was before he knew I was muggle born." I muttered as I watched Malfoy approach Harry and Ron in what looked like a near confrontation. The girl looked unfazed but more amused than anything else.

"Now look to your right." I turned to see the scene had changed completely. It was third year and I saw my thirteen year old self punch Malfoy in the face. Ouch. Although from my angle it did look like I had mad punch skills. While he ran away with Crabbe and Goyle the girl said,

"The was the moment he fell in love with you." My jaw dropped for the second time in one day.

"I assault him and he falls in love with me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh he tried not to. Second year to him was about convincing himself that you were nothing but a mudblood. A little fling of a crush that would pass once a more suitable candidate came along. He kept reminding himself that you weren't good enough for him. Why else do you think he was always on your case about being a muggle born? Why do you think he was always so cruel to you?" I nodded, she was right, it made sense. Boys often did terrorize their crushes."But the minute you punched him, you knocked some sense into him. Literally. Not mention a fury of confusion also." She sighed. "Not his best hair moment I will admit..."

"Confusion?" I asked.

"Of course, the problem being he was in love with you. You were a muggle born and he was a pureblood. There was no way he could advance on his feelings. His father would've never allowed it. He always taught Draco to hate you, to be better than you."

"But his father died a couple months ago..."

"Key words: Months ago. We're in the past not present right now, think back in the past. Stop getting too far ahead of the story." The girl said. "Draco was then torn between hating and loving you. Hating you because you had a fire about yourself that he could never get away from. You were a light and he was the moth attracted to it. Also he hated you because you would always beat him at almost everything. Lucius as you can guess wasn't too happy about that." I nodded. " But he did love you because you were so smart and that you would stand up for what you believed in and that you would have the nerve to punch a Malfoy." I smiled.

"I guess that doesn't happen too often does it?" The girl laughed. "But if he loved me, then why was he so mean to me? He was border line excessive."

"Yes he tormented you. Cruel, yes. But would you have noticed him if he didn't? Yes he would've been your rival for the top scores, but you might've thought about him for maybe only a second, possibly never. Only whenever an important exam or test would happen. So he figured, better to always be in your mind even if it was for something cruel that he had said than for you to have never thought of him at all." She paused. I was truly shocked, Malfoy had felt this way... I just felt so sad, that he had to keep it a secret and how his logic was so twisted because of that fact.

The scene switched to fourth year and I found myself in the Yule Ball. I knew the scene by heart. Victor offered his arm and I took it while he escorted me into the dance. Instead of staring at the main scene I knew to look for Malfoy. He was speechless and he looked at me with a look of awe. Now it all fit together.

"He tried to confess his love to you just as seventh year was ending but then he learned of his arranged marriage." The scene switched to the last day of school when everyone hugged their friends goodbye at the Hogwarts platform. Malfoy had a look of determination and was making a bee line for me but when Harry and Ron showed up to hug me he gave up. He turned around and

"To Meg." I said softly.

"She was a lot like you. Smart, pretty, talented. He thought that maybe Meg would be everything you were only with pureblood in her veins. He tried to let you go, he was getting married to a good girl who was everything he wanted and his family adored her. But he merely just put you away in the back of his mind. Meg had all of your qualities but it still wasn't _you_. He did love Meg, yet his love for her was only a fraction of how he loved you. And then the accident happened. She was crossing the street when a car hit her. She lived for three more days afterwards. She told Draco to look after Shania, her sister, the only family she had left. Meg looked so much like you Hermione and was so much like you in so many ways he felt like he was losing you all over again so he agreed. She never expected that Draco would take her request so seriously as to marry Shania. Yet Shania was a part of Meg and to him maybe the only link to you, a dream he knew would never happen. He told Lucius of his idea to marry Shania and Lucius readily agreed since he had spent all of Meg's dowry and he wasn't about to pay it back. So it worked perfectly." she finished.

"So when Lucius died, why didn't he just break off the engagement?" I paused then realized. "Shania was in love with him by then. He didn't want to break her heart. And now I'm back in his life..." I looked to the girl.

"I can't tell you what to do Hermione. Just follow your heart, as cliche as it sounds, and don't care about what Harry or Ron will think." she said and then smiled sadly. Without warning or even checking a watch she stated, "My time is up." She started to fade as I said.

"Wait! Who are you?"

"Meg Word." she answered and then dissapeared. I stood there shocked. Meg? This entire time I was talking to Meg? Then suddenly it felt like I was being pulled violently and then ended up back into reality. I now knew that I had been in Draco's mind. I also knew why I was kissing him, for the spell to work you needed a connect to the person, and the kiss was the connection. It explained the memories and how Meg had known my name. I jerked away from Mal-oh who I was kidding? Draco and I looked at him with wide eyes as everything hit me. I just couldn't look at him but then I caught his eye.

I saw it.

Just for a second but I saw that worry, that love, that Meg was talking about in his eyes. I saw everything I refused to see and it was everything I had been trying to resist falling into. It couldn't be true...

"Oh my..." I whispered and then Draco came to realization of that I knew everything. I ran.

"Hermione!" I heard as I ran. I quickly ran into the bathroom and locked myself in. Great choice Hermione, trap yourself so he can easily find you. Totally smart. I could tell Draco was on the other side.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted.

"Hermione?" he asked. "Please open the door, let me explain." I leaned against the door, praying that he would go away. I hear a pop! And I saw Draco standing in front of me. I froze as he now stood in front of me. I took a deep breath and asked.

"Are you in love with me?"

And then I waited.


	10. Night 5, Day 6,7,8 Morn 9

**A/N:** Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter Brand.

* * *

**A SIDE NOTE:** A reviewer asked what age Draco and Hermione are. I would say at least 18 possibly 19, maybe by the rarest chance 20. Their birthdays aren't really known, or atleast I don't. So around that area. 

And this story was written before Half Blood Prince nothing from that book will be in it. (Sorry!)The story is really not suppose be a very serious story. (If you like those kind of stories see my stories: It Only Takes a Kiss to Remember, Be My Escape, Fallen Angels, and Hating to Love You and Loving to Hate You) Draco's character is a bit serious, but this is mostly a comedy.

Just FYI

* * *

"I don't know." he answered. 

I was floored.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked. Okay usually you know if you love a person. You either hate, like, or love a person. There is no in between! He sighed.

"It's just really complicated."

"How? You either love a person or you don't." He glared at me.

"It isn't that simple. We're different people than we were a year ago. I may love you, but I don't know you enough as a person to be _in_ love with you."

"So you love me, but your not in love with me." I repeated. "And your too scared of breaking Shania's heart by leaving her." I laughed softly. "The great Draco Malfoy who could sleep with some random girl every night and just kick them out the next morning, can't leave his finacee that he doesn't love." I paused. "How do you think those girls felt? They thought you cared about you but you didn't give a damn. To you they were some little toy? I suppose. You know the rules, you make them feel good, make them laugh and then you use them. The girls try to reset the rules, they try to make you feel something that you didn't feel with the others. To make you stay. So they won't end up on the wall of shamed. But you've passed 'Go' and you dump them, looking for the next girl. I'm surprised you can love, much less live with yourself." At that Draco shoved me against the wall. His face an inch from mine.

"You don't know shit Granger." he said, anger burning in his eyes. He called me Granger instead of Hermione, oh dear..."Yes you went into my mind. And yeah you know my love story, but you don't know half of what I've gone through. You and your perfect little life, with your perfect family and friends. Of course it looks wrong to you. Did you ever think for even a moment that I wanted to seduce even half of those girls? Did you think maybe my father put me to it? That I was so depressed, knowing I could never be with you, that I wanted to feel something other than this sadness? Little mudblood, let me assure you I could've made this whole process a living hell but I love you which saved you. No wonder why your a lowly wedding planner, mudblood."

He had called me a mudblood. Shock went through my system. He didn't love me, you don't call the person who love a mudblood.

"C-Could you let go of me? Your hurting me." I said, trying not to cry.Draco looked like snapped back into reality again. Like he now understood his actions.He instantly let me go. I had to admit, I was a bit scared of him. I rubbed my arms, where I knew some kind of bruise was starting to form.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"I think I need, no should, go. In fact I think I should leave this wedding. I think it'll make it easier for everyone concerned." Draco looked up at me with shock. I turned away and walked out the door.

My heart sank when he didn't try to stop me.

* * *

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! YOU DID WHAT?" Ginny screamed at me over the phone later on when I was half way done telling what happened earlier. 

"I left the wedding." I repeated.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMOKING?" she continued.

"Nothing, it's just getting too complicated. I've learned more than is good for a wedding planer to know!"

"Oh so there are 'Wedding Planner Codes' are there?" Ginny snorted.

"Well you can't get involed. Emotional attactment, bad." I tried to explain but she went and interrupted me.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you are going to do that wedding even if I have to drag you out of your bed, through the snow and into the fires of hell itself, myself."

"Why are you so bent on me doing this wedding?" I asked, interested yet afraid of Ginny dragging me through hell.

"Number one, you need the money. Number two, your going to get that flat I saw you eyeing. And I want to move in, that skyline is to die for."

"Wait a sec! Your moving in?" I exclaimed but she continued.

"AND number three, I want to see how this ends."

"Ginny it already has." I pointed out.

"Nuh-uh." she said back. "You have a perfect track record, even one blemish on it and your up at night, wondering what you did wrong. Your going to say 'Screw it' and crawl back to the wedding. Either that or Malfoy is going to beg you to come back."

Damn, she knew me too well.

"Seeing Draco beg would be funny..." I thought aloud. Then I froze.

"Oh, and number four, you like him, like him." she said in a sing song voice.

"Yes, which is why I quit. Once again, too emotionally attached!" I defended.

"Ah the heart always wins out against the head." Ginny said. "Just wait. Malfoy will wait atleast a day, to show he's a man. But by day three he'll be begging."

"But Ginny he's too afraid to break a girl's heart! He did it to so many girls at school he seems silly."

"So he needs to grow a backbone. What guy doesn't? And he grew a heart. Big deal." Ginny said. I groaned.

"Ginny he called me a mudblood." I said quietly. I hadn't told Ginny about that. Ginny gasped.

"What?" Ginny whispered.

"You heard me."

"Oh my God Hermione...I'm sorry."

"He doesn't love me Ginny. He'll only break my heart." I said as my voice cracked.

"Don't cry Hermione!" Ginny pleaded. "I swear I am gonna kick his ass so hard he won't know the difference between standing and sitting."

"Don't." I said. "He's not worth it. I'll find some other wedding to plan, it's not that big of a deal. I shouldn't have ever thought that Draco could've been different." I paused. "I'm going to go think about this. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Ginny was right. One day went by and nothing happened. Another day, nothing. Another day, nothing. I felt good enough to go for a walk in the park and I had bought a jumbo bag of Skittles in a moment of deep sadness so I brought that in case I suddenly felt the need to cry. I popped Skittles continiously as I watched the geese sail by. I suddenly felt something soft bump against my thigh. I looked to see a cinnamon roll. 

"If a pureblood was an ass and wanted to ask a muggleborn for forgiveness, would she accept it?" Draco asked. I felt my heart sink and rise at the same time.

I still liked him damn it.

"If the pureblood want forgiveness than why did he give the muggle born a cinnamon roll?" I shot back.

"Because he's a bit afraid that she will hurt him and decided a peace offering before the actual asking of forgiveness was better."

"The muggle born accepts the cinnamon only because she loves them, but she doesn't accept the pureblood's ask for forgiveness as he hasn't said the magic words." I said.

"What if the pureblood said he was sorry?"

"How does the muggleborn know that he means it?"

"Because the pureblood has not only gotten hell from his finacee but he misses the muggle born." That was when I remembered Shania.

Funny how when your mad you forget about the important people.

I sighed.

"Why would a pureblood miss a muggle born?"

"Because she's smart and funny plus she's making the pureblood's cake." I smiled only a tiny bit.

"If the muggle born were to go back to the wedding what would be in it for her?" I asked.

"The pureblood would behave and he really does miss her." he promised. Before I had time to think properly. I sighed, he knew how to talk to me, I will give him that.

"Draco, I'll go back to work on the wedding. But only because I want Shania to be happy. I swear you piss me off again and I will hurt you so badly and THEN I'll have Harry and Ron deal with you. And when they find your dead body in a ditch, I won't care." Draco looked a bit scared.

"If this is about money..." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shut up Draco I'll be at your house at three. Now get the hell away from me."

* * *

I know this may seem a bit weak on Hermione's part and most likely your going "Whisper's Song, he called her a mudblood! Why would she even consider going back to the wedding?" She is still pissed, she isn't going to be merry sunshine, it's going to take time for her to get over what he said to her. But she wants to see Shania happy. Just trust and work with me here. It's gonna be good. 

Can I say how much I love my reviewers?

Okay I will

27 for one chapter? And a reviewer said "This is possibly one of the best stories I have EVER read, including books!" At this rate the reviews could be over 200 for next chapter! You guys are the best reviewers ever! Keep them coming! Plus a chapter of Hit Me Again, Waiter! is coming out soon!

"Senerity" is out! For anyone who watched Buffy the Vampire the Slayer, Angel, or Firefly, go see it! It's written and directed by the great Joss Whedon! Or if you like sci-fi (You know Star Wars, Star Trek, that good stuff.) go see it! I know I'll by in line to get a ticket. Will you?

Skittles and Cinnamon Kisses,

Whisper's Song


	11. Afternoon 9, Morning 10

**A/N:** Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

Okay a couple people asked how you can love someone but not BE in love with them. 

Think of your dad, mum, or anything person like that. You love them right? But your not _in_ love with them. (At least I hope not.) It's kinda hard to explain but I hope that example helps!

* * *

Shania was there waiting with Draco at their house as I knocked. There were windows on either side of the door, which anyone could see into the living room with. I could hear shouting through the door, I was a bit afraid to knock but I was in a bad mood and really didn't give a damn what the hell they would think of me. The shouting came to a stop as the knock was heard. Shania surprisingly calm, opened the door. 

"Hermione!" and she hugged me. "I'm so sorry for Draco's words, if he speaks to you again, let me know. Honestly you would think he's a first year." she said and glared at him as he came to her side.

"I said I was sorry." she snorted.

"Shut up Draco." I was a bit taken aback, I knew Shania as a sweet caring girl and now here she was speaking her mind.I smiled.

"Thanks but if he speaks like that again, I'll take care of it myself." I offered, coming into the house. "I personally just want to forget this incident and go on with the wedding." Shania nodded.

"I agree. The wedding will be three days later than the original date and I've called the church and everyone else we've booked to tell them as well." I nodded.

"Thank you." and pulled out my folder full of wedding information. "Now, we have 9 more days. We have your wedding dress Shania, the church, the DJ, the braidsmaid dresses-"

"My neice and nephew will be the ring bearer and flower girl. They have their attire." Shania added.

"Okay, takes care of that. The things left are the reception decor and place, cake, tuxedos, first dance song, photos, food and drink, and flowers." I paused. "And a seating chart!"

"Draco I thought you said you were going to take care of that..." Shania said and then saw Draco's face.She sighed and took a deep breath. She put her face in her hands and then rose a minute later. "I can't handle this right now, I'm sorry Hermione." I nodded as she fled. I whirled around and glared at Draco.

"I'm not going to say anything, cause I will regret it, I know it." I said, trying to keep my calm. "You have a perfectly good girl right in front of you, can't you see what you have?"

"She's a good girl, but she won't be my wife." I looked at him surprised. He continued, "I don't love her, a wife is someone you love and care about, someone you would give yourself for."

"You are a coward." I whispered. "That's all you are."

"Maybe your right." he sighed. I looked at him in surprise. I was expecting another World War III "Maybe I'm just too afraid of going after what I want." he looked directly into my eyes at that statement and a shiver went down my spine.

"It's only what I've been trying to say to you for the past couple days." I pointed out, ignoring the shiver. "Well you've made your bed," I said, pulling out reception place options photos. "the question is are you going to lay in it?"

* * *

"What's this for?" Ginny asked me as she held up a mixer and looked at it with a curious glance. 

"Mixing food." I said, distracted. "Like eggs and such."

"Why is Snape so scary?" she asked, putting the mixer down.

"He's a vampire." I answered in the same manner.

"Why won't you admit you love Malfoy?" I snapped into reality with Ginny grinning.

"Finally I have your attention!" she said proudly. "Now that your back on the wedding-"

"Harry and Ron need hotel rooms." I interrupted her as I was once again lost in my thoughts. "How could I have forgotten?"

"Why?" she asked.

"They're coming for a couple days when Draco and I make the cake." I explained and then regretted it as I saw a look of interest on her face. I hadn't told Ginny about the cake...

"You two making a cake..." she laughed. "Wonder what might happen..." I hit her over the head playfully with my book.

"Nothing like that. There are no bakers left and we need a cake, so who better than ourselves?"

"What about magic?" she asked. "Less mess and less time!" I shook my head.

"They taste so carbon sometimes...plus baking is a strong point for me." I said proudly.

"What about that time you had to cook over that camp fire? I heard people were getting sick." I rolled my eyes. Will they ever let it go!

"That was years ago, and it was a freaking fire in the woods, we didn't have our wands, and it was cooking not baking." I muttered as Ginny smirked. "Why you didn't get Slytherin is a mystery to me.."

"Calm down you lunatic, are things okay between you and Malfoy? I mean you could just make the cake without him." she suggested. I sighed.

"It's a lovely option, but he did buy the supplies so I almost feel like I have to let him make it with me." I pointed to the bags near my bed.

"Wow, Malfoy shopping, who would've thought he would actually do something that would require work?" she said with almost a true shock to her voice. I resisted a laugh and said,

"He actually got some good stuff, apparently it's a chocolate and vanilla cake. But Harry and Ron will be putting the frosting on, I would never trust them with an oven. Never."

"Remember when we tried that home economics class over last summer to get Ron aquainted with more muggle objects?" Ginny laughed. "He burned down the building and we had to perform all those memory charms..."

"Good times." I said softly and sighed again. "Ginny I shouldn't like him but I do, why is that?" she shrugged.

"We don't choose who we love. Our hearts just kinda point randomly at people and go 'THIS ONE!'"

"Oh that's comforting." I said sarcastically. "But it makes sense, strangely." I looked at Ginny weird. "Why didn't you get higher marks in Hogwarts?"

"I didn't 'apply myself' as you said." on 'apply myself' she made her fingers quotation marks.

"Hey, I was talking about your future!" I defended but Ginny just scoffed.

"I have a fine life as it is, and I didn't need a Hogwarts reccomendation to do it."

"Niether did mine!" I pointed out. She stuck out her tongue at me.

"So?" I shook my head and smiled.

"Defintely Slytherin."

* * *

The next day, I was awakened by the phone ringing and I groaned and grabbed the phone. 

"Hello?" I asked annoyed.

"I was thinking we should make the cake today." said Draco in a voice of amusement. He purposely called me to wake me up and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"There is more than 5 days till the wedding, what is the point?" I grumbled as sank back into the pillows. Ooo...sleep...

"The cake will be the easiest thing compared to what you have left." he mentioned and I yawned.

"I highly doubt it."

"Plus magic, we can use it to keep it fresh." I had to admit he had a point there.

"Your not getting off until I agree aren't you?" I asked and when I got silence I knew the answer was a 'yes'. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll be there in an hour or so." and hung up. Still laying in bed I wondered why I was going in the first place. I was not a morning person. I wanted my sleep. And I didn't feel like working. There was only one reason I could think of to explain why I was going to go make a cake with Draco Malfoy in a couple hours,

Because I was in love with that jerk.

* * *

(Dances) 210 reviews! Thank you everyone! 

The cake making is the next chapter! This was more of a 'set up' type chapter. Until next chapter, Whisper's Song.


	12. Day 10

**A/N:** Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand. And because I make a Buffy refrerence, I don't own anything of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer brand either.

* * *

Shivering a bit, I stepped out into the frosty morning. I had never been up this early to go anywhere in a very long time. Stopping for a moment, I realized how beautiful the world truly was. When you just stopped for a moment and just looked. I smiled and then hurried off to my car. Turning on the heat instantly, I pulled out into the street. It was a good thing not many people were out on the roads because I was in deep thought. How did I fall for my enemy? Why did this have to be so damn cliche? Why couldn't I like some nice muggle who would be understanding of my witchcraft? I sighed, because I was always special in every aspect. 

Knocking on Draco's door, I was fine. Yet the minute I saw him, my stomach was a mixture of butterflies and knots. I quickly figured Shania wasn't there and probably staying at a friend's. Draco directed me to the kitchen even though I knew where it was. Lined on the counter were various ingredients along with different cooking utensils. I raised an eyebrow at him and grabbed a bowl.

"You sure you can cook?" He laughed softly.

"Pretty certain." and he grabbed the flour.

"Okay Emerald, let's see what you got." I said and Draco looked at me in confusion.Then I realized, "Oh! Emerald...he's a very famous muggle cook."And turned to get a measuring cup. I quickly scooped some flour into the bowl and just as I was about to crack the egg into the flour, it seemed as if snow was suddenly falling in front of me.

That was when I realized Draco had purposely thrown flour at me.

I blinked and slowly turned to look at him. He smirked and then burst out laughing. I probably did look pretty funny, but he had actually thrown flour at me. What in the name of God's green earth...? I was a bit frozen in shock and disbelief, and then I felt the egg clutched in my hand. This totally had quite a few possiblities. Draco's laughter started to die down and he tried to get out.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist." But I had other plans and threw the egg at him, hitting him straight on.

**Onto his hair!**

Now it was my turn to smirk, as his perfect hair was now astray. The one thing he took more pride in than anything else in the world.

"You do realize by bringing my hair into this, this means war."

"Do you think I care?" I asked and grabbed a handfull of flour. Once he saw I was serious, he took hold of the sugar. We both threw our products at each other at the same time, ducking to avoid being hit. I was under the counter when I saw a couple bars of chocolate up on the counter behind me. I snuck my hand up and grabbed the bars and quickly broke the chocolate into pieces. I popped my head over the edge of the counter, and aimed at the top of his head which could be seen on the opposite side. I threw a couple pieces and waited for him to put his head up completely. Sure enough, he did as I wanted and I quickly hurled the chocolate at him. Instead of retreating he instead started to move his way toward me. I quickly ran around the counter to avoid him, and eventually ended back where I orginally was. I suddenly felt a cold liquid being poured on my head and looked up to see Draco pouring milk above me. He was laying on the top of the counter. The jerk cheated. He simply smirked and faster than I thought possible, dissapeared.

I started to crawl along the floor, hoping to make it to the sink and Draco pounced. I got out from under him and turned on the sink to full blast and then took the sprayer attached and aimed it straight at Draco. He was drenched in seconds and tried to turn the water's path from him to me, instead he ended up with some pretty soaked windows. Draco eventually got so blinded with the combined water, and flour, sugar, and other odds and ends we ended up throwing at each otherwhile the water was on he slipped and fell on the floor. Apparently he wasn't about to go down alone and he pulled my leg and I fell as well. My legs over his, almost in his lap. And for the moment we did the only thing you really can do at a time like that.

Laugh.

* * *

I couldn't stop laughing as I just sat there in Draco's lap, probably looking a mess and not caring. As I calmed down I wiped the tears from my eyes and then realized the full situation. And for a moment we froze, just staring at each other. In that spilt second, I thought one word: 

Perfect.

I realized that we were perfect for each other. Sure we fought like hell sometimes. Sure he was a sneaky, overly smirking, jerk, but he was also funny, smart, and funny. As if by magnetic forces themselves, we started to come together closer and closer.

"Your getting married soon." I whispered, as my eyes closed of their own accord. He nodded.

"I know." probably not even caring about my statement. Just as our lips were about to touch, we heard a commotion.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" shouted Ron and Harry. I quickly jumped off of Draco and dusted myself best as I could.

"Flour throwing." I said sheeply, trying to keep my face from going completely red. "It led to war." I looked to see Draco still partly flour white. "As you can see, he surrendered."I could now see Ginny holding back a chuckle.

"Fun?" she asked. I wanted to glared at her, she had ruined a perfectly great moment. "What? You said Harry and Ron were going to put on the frosting."

"Wait...how did you know? I didn't tell you."

"I read minds." she said sarcastically. "Hermione Granger, you should know by now I know everything about everyone." I tried to not get creeped out by that statement. I looked around at the messy kitchen, and realized no cake had been made.

"Well I guess it would be great if there actually was a cake wouldn't it?" I asked myself. "Um...well I'm not sure what to say except sorry!" I heard Draco chuckle behind me. I also felt the glares Harry and Ron were giving him. I turned to Ginny, "Would you take care of this? I have to dry off." she nodded and I headed off to the nearest upstairs bathroom in the house. But Ron and Harry stopped me mid-way.

"Can this wait boys? I really need to clean up." I pleaded.

"Well that much is apparent." said Harry and I swatted his arm.

"Are you sure Malfoy wasn't doing anything?" Ron asked. I laughed.

"I'm sure." when Ron tried to object I answered, "I'm at the top of our graduating class and I've seen every episode of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ known to man, SOMEHOW I'll survive."

"He's leading you down the path of sin!" shouted Ron, and when he realized how loud his voice was, he turned red. Harry and I laughed.

"Sin?" I asked. "Hardly. You guys know me, if trouble comes around I'll call you. You know that." and a moment of silence fell over us. "BUT I must get cleaned!"

* * *

I didn't think to bring my wand as it seemed like baking the cake would seem completely muggle method, with no magic involed. I washed the mess out of my hair and was drying my hair when I heard a knock at the door. 

"Yes?" I looked to see Draco opening the door.

"Hey, how is the clean up going?" I asked.

"You would've thought they had never done any work in their life, except for little Weaselette." I glared at him.

"Her name is Ginny." I sighed. "Do you have a blowdryer anywhere? I didn't bring my wand with me." Draco dangled his wand in front of my eyes. "Okay and that works too." I chuckled. With a wave of his wand I was clean and dry again.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked me. I gave him a weird look.

"But aren't we talking now?"

"No, I meanin the 'can-I-have-a-serious-moment' talk?" I nodded.

"Certainly, what did you want to talk to me about?" I was half curious, half filled with dread of the possiblities of what he could say.

"I was thinking about what you've said to me recently. And your completely right, I do want you. I need you. And I'm possibly in love with you. I know that you return my feelings, and don't deny it, I see it in your eyes. And if things were different, I would break this engagement and wedding off so I could be with you." I was puzzled at this statement, 'if things were different?' "I just wanted you to know that." and he walked out of the bathroom. I was still confused as a couple minutes later I was walking out of the bathroom. But then my foot stepped on something, and as I looked at it I realized it was a piece of paper. Curious I picked it up and uncurled it.

I literally felt my heart stop and I'm not sure if I sank to the floor or not. I could only run the same words over and over in my head.

_Shania was pregnant._

* * *

Oh wow...I haven't updated this story in what seems like forever. First off, I'm sorry but all I can say is that life has gotten in the way. PLUS I'm getting restricted on computer time. Hopefully that'll let up next month though! 

I'll try to update this story more often. And to clear the air, this story is NOT, I repeat NOT finished. I've got a ways to go with it :)


	13. Afternoon, Night 10

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand

* * *

I suddenly felt the sensation of a lack of air to my brain and fully expected to faint at any moment. I thought with this wedding I had just about seen everything, and I mean _everything_. But a simple piece of people turned everything upside down as I knew it. I quickly looked around to see Draco had once again slipped away before I could question him. Just as I felt the pull of unconciousness, I saw a pair of shoes in my line of vision. Now realizing I had been looking down this whole time, I looked up to see Shania. Her face had gone a few shades paler, and she then knew that I knew about this. 

"How did you find this?" she said in a mixture of confusion and anger.

"I found this on the floor, I swear." I quickly defended. Shania's expression soon turned incredibly sad as she took the paper from my hands, folded it, and then put in her jeans pocket. She sighed.

"I have no clue how this got on the floor, I don't exactly go around announcing this." she explained. I nodded, and then asked.

"Does Draco know?"

"Yes, of course." she answered, and then seemed to crumble. She braced herself against the wall and slid down to the floor. I sat down next to her, curious to why she looked so sad.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Shania looked at me with tears in her eyes, and smiled sadly.

"I am happy, I've always wanted a child. I love children, but I never expected to have a child this young." I was about to tell her about Ron's family, and how they had had children early, but Shania continued, "And I'm not sure who the father is." If I thought that piece of paper was shocking, scratch that. _This _was shocking. She just didn't seem like the type of girl who slept around, she didn't seem like a girl who would not know the father of her child. But that also meant...

"Is Draco a possibility?" I asked, while a feeling of dread crept into me.

"Yeah." she said, and I felt myself getting sick. That meant he actually slept with Shania. And he claimed to love me, this was getting more twisted by the minute. "There was another guy, I was drunk and stupid, and it was a one night stand. Purely that. But they were both so close at the time, I just really don't know." she confessed. I didn't know what to do really, I was holding in my feelings about Draco and here was Shania about to burst.

"How far along are you?" I asked her delicately. She sniffed and took a moment to think.

"I think about a month." she answered. "That's why Draco and I are getting married so fast, in our families a baby being born out of wedlock, even if the parents are engaged is shameful. We're hoping to pass it off as if I got pregnant on the honeymoon."

"Does the other guy know?" I asked her. "Because he does need to know."

"Yeah I know, I told him. He was so nice about it too. I think considering Draco's features are completely different from the other guy, it'll be easy to tell whose the father. He said he would like to be a part of the child's life if it ends up being his." she paused. "What do I do Hermione?" I was taken aback for a moment, she was asking _me_? Me, her wedding planner who had no children and was in love with the groom to be. I suddenly realized the meaning of Draco's words. He wasn't a coward who couldn't leave his finacee because she was in love with him. She was pregnant and to leave her alone was unthinkable in the ways of the purebloods. Everything seemed to click, his frustration and being torn. Suddenly the words I had said to him about being a coward, made me feel awful. Because now he wasn't a coward, he was stepping up to the plate in a way that most guys wouldn't.

"Well does Draco know that it might not be his?"

"No." she whispered. I felt my eyes get wide.

"Shania, you have to tell him." I said.

"Well if it turns out being his after all it'll only hurt the relationship more. I'm only going to tell him if it turns out it isn't his." she said and I nodded. I just couldn't think of anything to possibly top this. I was in a state of shock and possibly heartache, and then I looked at Shania. A girl who I once thought as being a girly happy go lucky person, I now saw as a strong person who was trying to make the best of a difficult and unplanned situation. We both stood up as Shania wiped the tears from her eyes. She tried to make her face look composed and normal.

"Your very strong." I said, not knowing what to say really now that all the important questions had been asked. "You asked me what I think you should do...well I think being strong is really the only thing you _can _do." I hugged her, and then set off to find Ginny.

* * *

I tried not to cry myself as I could hear the laughter of Harry, Ginny, and Ron in the kitchen. I tried to smile as I saw the three of them packing up the cooking supplies. They looked up at me when I entered, and Harry asked in a worried voice, 

"What's wrong, Mione?" I shooked my head.

"Nothing, just got some flour in my eyes that refuse to go away." I lied. Ron seemed the accept the lie too, because well he's not the brightest person in the world to detect lies. When the supplies was put away, Harry and Ron left to check in to their hotel. As I saw them leave, Ginny hugged me.

"Why are you hugging me?" I asked.

"Because you need one." she answered. "You looked your world had shattered, what's up?" I took a good long moment to answer before I did.

"I think maybe because it did."

* * *

Ginny let out a long whistle when I had finished telling the story of the day's events. 

"I certainly don't think any soap opera could come up with a plot like that." she commented as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't think so either." I agreed.

"And he left before you could talk to him about it?" she asked, and I nodded.

"You do realize your going to have to talk to him about it, I mean you can't just pretend nothing happened, Hermione."

"I know, but..I don't know! I'm so confused!" I admited. "This is one of the few situations were I have no answers." Ginny thought for a moment.

"Maybe it's because your suppose to go find them, instead of having to read them off. Maybe this is one you'll have to figure out for yourself."

* * *

Quickly walking along the sidewalk, I was making my way to Draco and Shania's. Because after talking to Ginny it dawned on me that it seemed all too perfect for me to just _happen_ to find that piece of paper. Shania herself said she didn't tell many people about the baby, so why on earth would a piece of paper with that exact imformation be doing on a _floor?_

Unless someone had purposely put it there for me to find.

Which I was pretty sure what Draco Malfoy had done. And I need to have a long chat with him, a very long one in which he wouldn't be able to escape my questions. I knocked on their door, and Draco opened it. He looked taken aback for a moment as if he didn't expect to see me so late.

"Can I talk to you?" I paused. "And I mean really talk to you?" He nodded and directed me to sit on the porch swing. As I did what he directed he explained that Shania was inside sleeping.

"Look I know you planted that paper so I would find it." I told him straight out.

"I won't deny that." he said. "But you weren't going to find out any other way."

"You couldn't just tell me? You couldn't just tell me, look my finacee is pregnant so I can't be with you? It's really quite simple." I pointed out.

"I wish it was that simple but every bloody time I see you...all I can think about is how to get you to stay." he admitted.

"You were the one who begged me to come back to the wedding, I'm not going to just leave. I'm not running anywhere." I said. "What are we going to do?"

"Honestly? No clue." he confessed, and I took a moment.

"Well that's great." I said sarcastically. "We both have feelings for each other, dangerous feelings. Dangerous as in the kind your not suppose to have feelings, and we can't seem to stay away from each other. Your getting married for God's sake!"

"Is it okay for once in your life to just not know the answer to something?" he asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's not okay for a situation like this. Do you realize how much we're screwed?" I asked him.

"You talk way too much, did you know that?" he asked me, changing the subject and I scoffed.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"This." and then Draco leaned over and kissed me. Suddenly all my nerves were turned to nothing and I didn't worry about the wedding. All that mattered was that he was kissing _me_.

When we both stopped for air, we rested our foreheads on each other.

"I think I can see where we have a problem." Draco said, his voice not steady.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Yeah."

* * *

Wow...I just noticed how long of an update it's been, and once again I aplogize. But I've been soaking up summer sun, and just haven't had time to post new chapters! 

I hope you liked! Please review!


End file.
